Sueños
by Tabata Weasley
Summary: Esta es una historia Draco y Ginny aunque paresca al comienzo harry ginny ojala que les guste es la primera que escribo gracias
1. La invitacion

Todos los personajes son plenamente creacion de Jk Rowling

Sueños.

Han pasado 6 años desde que Ginevra se graduó en el Colegio Hogwarts De Magia y Hechicería como una de las mejores alumnas de la clase y de toda la generación por cierto y 5 desde la caída de Lord Voldemort.

En estos momentos vive sola en un departamento que le regalaron su hermanos Fred y George para el día de su cumpleaños y trabaja en el hospital San Mungo como sanadora (una de las mejores ) y ahí comienza nuestra historia….

En El Hospital……

Estaba Ginny tranquilamente revisando a un paciente recién llegado y que por casualidades de la vida es su actual Ex novio Harry Potter el niño que vivió si el mismísimo con una herida muy grave en el brazo.

- Gin tanto tiempo¿ Cómo has estado ?

- Yo? A la perfección como crees que estaría_ ¿destrozada ? Ja te gustaría_

Que bien gin es bueno verte estas tan hermosa como siempre aunque diría que aun mas

Con esto ultimo Ginny se sonrojo un poco aunque logro que pasara desapercibido

Bueno harry puedes irte, ya he terminado con tu herida solo tomate este remedio (era un frasco con un liquido ciertamente asqueroso) y ya no tendrás que volver si merlín quiere. Adiós.

y asi simplemente dejo a harry ahí embobado con la que ahora era su ex novia que idiota no? Dejarla a ella tan hermosa por nada mas que una confusión

Cuando ya estaba en su oficina (si es la jefa ) se quedo ahí parada en la puerta con un sentimiento de una tristeza tan enorme y comenzó a recordar los fantasmas del pasado

_**Comienzo **__**FlashBack**_

_El parque era muy bello y una pelirroja estaba sentada en un columpio y un muchacho con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda la observaba reír mientras se columpiaba y el estaba sentado en el árbol_

_Hermosa Estas feliz ?_

_Quien no podría estar feliz con alguien como tu a su lado ?_

_No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo después de toda la indiferencia con la que te trate durante tantos años _

_Harry luego de ese partido de quidditch en el que me besaste no iba a permitir que te alejaras y te fueras con otra así como así porque nunca deje de quererte o de amarte _

_Gin ?_

_Mmm?_

_Te Amo y no podría vivir sin ti luego de esto el muchacho de los ojos _

_Verdes la tomo en sus brazos y la hizo girar en el aire y la vio feliz y sonrió para si por estar ahí con ella _

_Fin __FlashBack_

Ginny estaba llorando en ese momento cuando tocaron la puerta y eso la enfado muchísimo

Jefa necesito pedirle algo…. Ameli quedo sorprendida con esto hace tiempo que no veia a su mejor amiga llorar

Gin que sucedió ?

Harry…. (dijo esto llorando y casi en un susurro )

Siempre es harry vino aquí y me dijo que estaba mas hermosa que antes y yo como tonta me sonroje hace 1 año que terminamos y el me sigue causando esas cosas

-Gin tranquila no te derrumbes por esto tu eres fuerte además ya llegara un hombre que no te dejara sola por una simple confusión

Gracias Ameli (con esto dejo de llorar) que era lo que viniste a pedirme ?

Si hoy tenias libre para que fuéramos a una gran fiesta esto nos aria bien y lo sabes esto ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

Mmm… esta bien no pierdo nada con acompañarte

Esta bien te paso a buscar a las 8:00 en punto a tu depto.

Bueno…. Adios

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ya en su casa Gin estaba buscando que ponerse para esta gran fiesta que tendría en 1 hora mas y se dirigió a su gran ropero…..

-Dentro de su ropero encontró un hermoso vestido color morado se lo puso y se veía preciosísima

luego se maquillo muy suavemente y quedo lista justo a tiempo cuando su mejor amiga llegaba en su convertible a buscarla

Su amiga llevaba un vestido color blanco y sus ojos resaltaban con le maquillaje se veía realmente perfecta

Y donde es la fiesta Ameli ?

En la mansión de uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo mágico a que te mueres

No puedo creerlo quien te invito ?

Un antiguo ravenclaw Michael Corner

No puedo creerlo hace mucho que no lo veo

Ya llegamos

Me parece tan familiar esta mansión. A quien me dijiste que pertenecía ?

Hola gin tantos años sin verte.

Gin y Ameli se giraron por el susto

Michael querido nos asustaste

Hola Michael sin en verdad son años sin vernos

Ameli querida esto lo dijo con una sonrisa picara y besando la mano de la aludida

Bueno entremos dijo Ameli

Para entrar tuvieron que pasar por una gran fila en la que te pedían la tarjeta de invitación

y para sorpresa de ginny o terror era cierto que conocía esa mansión era de una persona que durante el colegio le hizo la vida imposible pero que hizo que ella fuera feliz por un tiempo y todo porque el guardia dijo

Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy pasen y disfruten de la fiesta el señor estará cerca

Con esto Ameli vio la reacción de gin y se preocupo pero gin supo componerse y entro lo que no esperaba era lo que sucedió al entrar

¡!!!! Ginevra ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ese grito congelo a gin y logro que se pusiera muy pálida

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno o malo ? espero que les guste es la primera vez que escribo uno aunque tengo muy buenas ideas

aveces nose muy bien como unirlas de antemano gracias por leer :)


	2. El reencuentro

Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy pasen y disfruten de la fiesta el señor estará cerca

Con esto Ameli vio la reacción de gin y se preocupo pero gin supo componerse y entro lo que no esperaba era lo que sucedió al entrar

¡!!!! Ginevra ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ese grito congelo a gin y logro que se pusiera muy pálida

Ameli se voltio para ver quien era el que había llamado a Gin y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Draco Malfoy una de las personas que gin mas amo en la vida (en secreto por supuesto )

Malfoy dijo pesadamente ginny cuantos años esto lo dijo con sarcasmo

Mmm si años bastantes y a que debemos el disgusto de tenerte aquí

Yo las invite malfoy –dijo Michael

Corner no te había visto a ti tampoco Ameli querida

Hola Draco lo saludo Ameli con frialdad

No te sacare solo porque tienes invitación y no porque eres una colada pobretona

No te preocupes no estaré ni un segundo mas en tu mansión MALFOY

Recalco el nombre de este con desagrado aunque con un tono de pena

Mucho mejor para mi pobretona

Esto hizo que los ojos de gin se llenaran de lagrimas pero su orgullo no permitió que salieran al menos no frente de ese rubio arrogante y con eso salio de ahí corriendo pero no a la salida si no que a las terrazas

Ire a ver que le pasa Michael me preocupa talvez haga alguna estupidez

Dejala ya se le pasara la conozco te aseguro que quiere estar sola

De lo que nadie se percato fue de que cierto rubio salio persiguiendo a esta pelirroja que aun no podía sacar de su mente menos de su corazón

Se veía guapísima como pude ser tan idiota como para perderla y dejarla a merced de cara rajada y para arruinar mas la visión que tiene de mi la hago llorar en mi fiesta cuando lo único que quería era verla sonreír una vez mas pero me dio tanto coraje la frialdad con la que dijo mi nombre

En eso gin ya había llegado al balcón era enorme ya había estado ahí una vez cuando el señor Malfoy aun vivía y Narcisa la quería como nuera,aun recordaba la primera y única vez que estuvo ahí cuando era el ultimo año de Draco en Hogwarts

_Comienzo __Flash Back_

_Hola madre vine a visitarte y traigo una visita ojala que no te moleste_

_Draco no te esperaba estas vacaciones de navidad no sueles venir a casa no te gusta mucho le baile que hacemos cada año en esta fecha_

_Bueno esta vez decidí venir y como ya te dije traigo compañía _

_Quien es la privilegiada? Es tu novia ?_

_Si madre es mi novia Ginevra Weasley _

_Que ? (su madre pego el grito en el cielo por ser yo su acompañante o peor que me presentara como su novia) la hija de Molly y Artur ?_

_Si madre y espero que la trates como se merece la señorita de sangre limpia que es y además que es muy educada no como el resto de su familia _

_Ginny escuchaba apacible esa conversación se esperaba esa reacción _

_Bueno hazla pasar para conocerla _

_Gin puedes entrar _

_Gin estaba muy nerviosa pero cuando entro Draco entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y eso la calmo un poco _

_Buenas noches señora malfoy como se encuentra usted_

_Muy bien ginevra como fue que tus padres te permitieron venir aquí?_

_Bueno les dije que Draco era mi novio y que era mi vida y no la suya y que deseaba pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto a el al principio se opusieron pero el director los convenció _

_Bueno en dos dias es el baile de navidad que damos cada año espero que tengas un vestido lo suficientemente elegante para la ocasión _

_No se preocupe señora no la defraudare _

_Quedas en tu casa entonces querida _

_Desde ese día Narcisa insistió en que Draco debía casarse conmigo_

_Fin __FlashBack_

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos una voz a lo lejos que decía su nombre

Ginevra me escuchas ? soy yo Malfoy

Draco dijo ginny muy asustada que haces aquí?

Bueno es mi casa y estas en mi balcón

Lo siento es verdad yo ya me iba perdón por venir a esta fiesta no sabia que era tuya adiós

No te vallas …..

Esto logro que gin se detuviera y volteara

Que dijiste ?

Que no te vallas

Tu le estas pidiendo a la pobretona Weasley que no se valla no puedo creerlo que tan bajo cayo tu orgullo aunque luego de meterte con la parkinson debe de haber caído muy bajo

No te pases weasley es solo para que no desperdicies las horas que debiste pasar arreglándote para verte así

Uyyy golpe bajo para gin eso le dolió aun mas que lo de adentro

_Que se creerá este idiota tratándome así ni que le hubiera dado permiso además que me cambia por una golfa me trata mal después de tanto tiempo y yo no le he hecho nada malo _

Bueno si insistes me quedo aunque en algo no tienes razón Malfoy esto lo dijo con asco no desperdicie horas porque soy bella naturalmente o al menos eso creías hace años no?

Uyy golpe bajo para Malfoy ahora eso si que debe doler

_Que se cree esta pobretona es cierto siempre he creído que es linda y la verdad es que lo que le dije es solo de pica pero aun así no lo admitiré no tiene derecho a tratarme así ni que fuera reina _

Bueno eso era antes desde que te bote empeoraste los estragos que pueden causar los años

Ja lo mismo digo MALFOY dijo recalcando su nombre aunque en el fondo le dolio todo lo que le estaba diciendo pero saco a relucir su orgullo y lo lastimo aun mas diciendole : Y tu madre me gustaria hablar con ella ?

Ni te atrevas pobretona apenas te vea comenzara a decir que somos la pareja perfecta y que nunca debimos separarnos

_Aunque nunca debimos hacerlo pero eso no lo sabrás ginny querida_

Ginivra eres tu ?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

bueno aki les dejo el segundo cap ojala que lo lean gracias :)


	3. Un Gran problema y un baile

Ginivra eres tu ?

Narcisa dijo gin y le dio un abrazo cariñoso tanto tiempo sin vernos

Querida como te he extrañado no sabes mi hijo no me dejaba tener comunicación contigo

Madre dijo draco un tanto enojado

Up creo que interrumpí algo lo lamento me retiro

No madre yo solo vine a pedirle a ginny que bailara conmigo

A si ? dijo gin un tanto confundida por la mentira de draco

Que esperas querida ve a bailar con mi hijo como sabes si tal vez se reconcilian

Esto hizo que gin se sonrojara y que draco se incomodara un poco aun que a él no le parecía mala idea y a ella tampoco pero no lo dirían nada mas que en sus mentes

Ginevra me aceptas esta pieza y dijo esto ordenándoselo mas que pidiéndoselo

Ginny dudo pero aun así acepto la invitación porque eso no se lo perdonaría nunca

Entonces entraron juntos al salón como si la discusión de hacia unos minutos y que todo el mundo los miraran embobados no importara y comenzaron a bailar de lo mas tranquilos esto lo vio Ameli y la preocupo muchisimo

Por que le mentiste a tu madre ?

Porque si le hubiera dicho la verdad me hubiera desheredado o peor matado en frente de ti además se que eres una buena bailarina

Si tu igual lo eres pero aun así no lo comprendo después de todo lo que me dijiste halla afuera

No hablemos sobre eso disfrutemos del baile y llevemos la fiesta en paz si?

Claro Draco esto lo dijo mas para ella que para el pero aun así la escucho

Ya llevaban varias canciones bailando y de pronto tocaron una canción mas lenta esto ciertamente los incomodo pero no querían parar de bailar estaban tan felices el uno cerca del otro

Ginny sin proponérselo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de draco y el sin quererlo la aferro hacia el como para no dejarla ir jamás y aunque gin no sabia esto eso era lo que draco tenia en su mente

_Por que te deje ir ginny yo te amaba tanto fui tan idiota te hice sufrir tanto y ahora te tengo entre mis brazos y de verdad no te quiero soltar pero mi orgullo es mas grande y no me permite decirte todo esto _

Mientras pensaba esto sintió el delicioso aroma a frutas que gin siempre traía y que a el le encantaba como nada en la vida

_Hay porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi bailando con la persona que mas he amado en la vida y sentir su aroma tan cerca de mi y saber que en poco tiempo tendré que volver a separarme de el con lo feliz que me siento aquí pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir esto _

En eso gin miro hacia arriba esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban la estaban observando embobados y se perdió en ellos como siempre que los miraba fijamente

De pronto los dos se estaban mirando y ya no había nada mas a su alrededor malfoy observaba esos ojos miel y ella esos ojos grises y cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente pero 2 personas interrumpieron ese mágico momento cuando gritaron al unisono

Ginevra Molly Weasley que crees que haces

Draco Lucius Malfoy que crees que haces

Draco y Ginny se miraron estaban muy cerca se separaron rápidamente y notaron como todos los presentes observaban esta escena divertidos menos Narcisa

Las personas que habían gritado eran Gabrielle la actual novia de Malfoy y Harry el ex de ginny aunque Draco no pensó eso al verlo

Y al unisono Draco y Ginny dijieron

Gabrielle querida

Harry querido

Esto lo escucho Malfoy y sintió tanta rabia por dentro al igual que gin al escucha como llamaba a esa modelito en turno

En eso se metió Narcisa en medio de la escena todos vuelvan a sus labores el show acaba de terminar

Draco, Grabrielle, Querida Gin (esto lo dijo con cariño cosa que no paso desapercibida por gabrielle), Potter dijo muy fríamente al estudio Ahora

Ya en el estudio estaban los ánimos un poco alterados entre cuatro de las cinco personas ahí adentro

YA CALLESE AHORA MISMO dijo muy fuerte Narcisa Malfoy

Pero señora Malfoy su hijo MI novio iba a besar a esa golfa que esta ahí parada

Con eso Ginny se le abalanzo en sima que te crees perra cualquiera

Tranquilizate Gin, Mira gabrielle no tienes ningun derecho a tratar así a ginny ella tiene mucha mas importancia que tu en esta casa quedo claro

Drakito querido mira como me trata esa golfa y tu mami ayudame

A no tu te metiste solita en eso salte como entraste y tu potter (esto lo dijo con asco cosa que causo la risa de gin) que haces en mi casa

Me llego una invitación vine y vi a MI querida ginny atacada por ti ya que te estabas tirando en sima de ella

Yo no me estaba tirando sobre ella viste algún disgusto en su rostro además ella aun no esta casada que yo sepa así que no es propiedad de nadie

Lo que había dicho draco enfureció a harry e hizo que gin se sonrojara cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio ni por Narcisa

Gracias Malfoy por defenderme aunque puedo hacerlo solita y se volteo a mirar a Harry y le dijo mira Potter yo deje de ser tu novia hace un año cuando me dejaste por otra y no soy tuya y si llegara a pasar algo con Draco seria mi problema OK?

Esto le llego a draco de sorpresa no esperaba que SU ginny respondiera eso le encantaba esa pelirroja y la iba a recuperar aunque su orgullo se viera en peligro nada importaba si ella estaba a su lado

Bueno ginny lo lamento pero yo aun te amo y quiero recuperarte no permitiré que te metas con un infeliz como este

Mira potter en mi casa no me insultes esta claro?

Draco sabes que me largo y no me busques

Vete Gabrielle es lo mejor que puedes hacer y ni en tus sueños te buscaría adiós

Esto hizo que gabrielle se pusiera a llorar y saliera corriendo

Mira gin como trata a su novia imagina como te trataría a ti el no merece algo tan bello y frágil como tu

Y tu tampoco potter ambos le hemos hecho daño a esta hermosa mujer y ninguno se merece una pizca de amor de ella (esto lo dijo con pena y con la cabeza gacha) así que mejor cállate

Eso tomo por sorpresa a ginny no esperaba ver así a draco y la forma en que lo decía es como si de verdad sintiera pena de no merecerla

Bueno ustedes no son quienes para decidir por mi OK déjenme en paz y draco hoy fue una noche maravillosa se que no se repetirá _te amo pero no te lo diré _así que hasta nunca y tu harry no vuelvas a buscarme adiós ya es muy tarde Ameli debe estar preocupada

Sabes que gin eres una tonta yo me largo de aquí y créeme que a pesar de todo lo que me acabas de decir pronto me volverás a ver chao

Narcisa, Malfoy adiós

Ginny … espera

Que quieres draco esto lo dijo en un tono de ya estar cansada (en eso Narcisa sale de la habitación)

Yo te llevo a tu casa di que si por favor

Pero y Ameli?

Llámala y avísale que te vas mas tarde con un amigo que no se preocupe no viven juntas o si?

No claro que no vivo sola desde que me gradué de hogwarts, me prestas tu teléfono mágico para llamarla por favor

Claro que si de inmediato

Ameli eres tu?

Si gin donde te has metido?

No te preocupes estoy bien me ire mas tarde me ira a dejar un amigo si? Estaré bien

Que paso con harry y draco? Casi lo besas y esa modelo salio llorando de la mansión

Luego te cuento ahora no es un buen momento si Ameli?

Estas con él no es cierto? Bueno te dejare pero ten cuidado el ya te hizo muchísimo daño cuando estábamos en el colegio

Ya le avise dijo que debía cuidarme de ti

Como sabe que estas conmigo si no se lo dijiste?

Es mi mejor amiga cuando se trata de un muchacho tenemos un 8 sentido

Claro ustedes son mas brujas de lo que ya son en verdad eso lo dijo con una sonora carcajada que él hace tiempo no se oía y que a ella le encantaban

Bueno me concedes la ultima pieza Ginevra ya que dices que esta ocasión no se repetirá por que no aprovecharla?

Esta bien Draco con muchísimo gusto le concedo esta pieza

Así estuvieron un buen rato abrazados bailando como aquel baile de navidad en que todo fue tan perfecto por que se amaban y nadie lo podía impedir

_Comienzo __FlashBack_

_Draco estaba al final de la escalera con su traje de gala que le hacia ver muy guapo era un traje completamente negro que hacia que sus ojos relucieran aun mas y el pelo totalmente engominado hacia atrás se veia realmente encantador _

_Al comiezo de la escalera estaba ginny con un traje estrapless verde esmeralda que le llegaba un poco mas arribas de las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto su espalda lisa que a él tanto le encantaba y que hacia que su pelo y su piel se vieran muchísimo mas hermosa de lo que ya era _

_Cuando entraron al salón su madre quedo igual de impresionada que Draco quien aun no lograba articular palabra cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella y al igual que todo el salón todos se preguntaban quien era la pareja del señorito _

_Ellos junto con la madre de draco debían comenzar el baile_

_Fue maravilloso todos quedaron impresionados con la forma de bailar de dos muchachitos tan jóvenes era impresionante _

_Esa noche rieron jugaron disfrutaron se acariciaron fueron felices como nunca y juraron que nunca se separarían que su amor era demasiado grande _

_Entonces se quedaron profundamente dormidos juntos en el sofá del salón cuado termino el baile _

_Fin __FlashBack_

Ambos despertaron de ese trance muy entrada la madrugada cuando aun se podía escuchar bullicio en el salón principal

Draco te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro princesa

Eso hizo que ginny se sonrojara porque era así como la llamaba cuando eran novios significaba eso que el aun la amaba _no ginny claro que no_

Porque rompiste la promesa que hicimos aquella navidad que pasamos juntos en la que tu madre me tomo tanto cariño?

De que promesa hablas ginevra no tengo tan buena memoria

En este momento por alguna razón estaban recostados en el sofá gin apoyada en el pecho de draco

De que nunca nos separaríamos porque nuestro amor era demasiado

Mm esa promesa yo….

Porque fuiste tu quien la rompió que termino todo esto dijo aquello mirándolo directamente a los ojos a esos que tanto le encantaban

Ginny yo estaba tan confundido nosotros nos odiábamos nuestras familias se odiaban tus amigos me odiaban y yo los odiaba a ellos no quería lastimarte hacerte daño tenia miedo de que sufrieras por mi culpa no quería verte llorar jamás eso me destrozaría el corazón y me dije a mi mismo que puedes ofrecerle además de tu dinero a esta mujer maravillosa que esta a tu lado NADA esto lo dijo con impotencia y para no hacerte sufrir me aleje de ti de la única forma que sabia hacerlo haciendo que me odiaras ginevra y lo logre de una manera tan efectiva pero hoy cuando te vi llegar después de que? Seis años? Y me di cuenta que mi corazón aun latía por ti que me moría por besar esos hermoso labios todo esto lo estaba diciendo con tanta pena con rabia con odio hacia si mismo

Ginny se quedo en estado de shokc no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando el hombre que jamás dejo de amar estaba ahí diciéndole que aun la amaba que ella lo era todo para él y que esta era la primera vez que la veía después de seis años y aun sentía lo mismo al verla

_Por que le estoy diciendo todo esto porque me desahogo con ella después de tanto tiempo porque la hago abrir nuevamente la herida?_

Algo saco a draco de su mente alguien lo estaba llamado

Draco, Draco

Que pasa gin?

Llévame a mi casa por favor ya no quiero estar aquí lo siento

No me diras nada gin sobre lo que te dije? Que acaso tu no siente lo mismo? Ya no me amas? Gin?

Draco me quiero ir si no me vas a dejar caminare pero si me pasa algo que te quede en la conciencia (ella estaba por salir)

Esta bien yo te llevo esto lo dijo muy fríamente vamos

Gin aun estaba en shock no podía creerlo de verdad

Ya estaban llegando al depto de gin cuando ella le dice

Draco sabes que?

Que weasley? Dijo esto muy frío

Yo aun siento lo mismo pero tienes que entender que me hiciste sufrir demasiado que de verdad te odie con toda mi alma casi me muero por ti estuve en un sanatorio y si, aun te amo pero no puedo volver a tus brazos así como así no puedo confiar en ti. Aquí es Malfoy

Puedo al menos demostrarte lo que siento? Luchar por tu amor? Ganarme tu confianza nuevamente?

Quieres subir? Y tomas una tasa de te con las galletas que prepare si?

Segura ginevra de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Estaban en la puerta del apartamento y ginny estaba deshaciendo los hechizos de seguridad para poder entrar

Ginevra si de verdad aun me amas?

Si, si no porque crees que te invite a subir para charlar y darte de mis galletitas esto lo dijo con esa sonrisa que a draco tanto le fascinaba

Cuando ya estaban adentro draco se sorprendió de todo lo que su princesita tenia ahí era precioso y tenia su olor por todo lados

Toma tu tasa de te con 1 de azúcar como siempre te ha gustado no lo olvidas he? Y las galletitas

Claro que no lo olvido fueron casi dos años juntos y sonrió recordando esos recuerdos

Sabes que aun me encanta esa sonrisa que tienes?

A si? Que bueno porque yo aun me pierdo en tus grises ojos

Ginevra? Draco? Cada vez estaban mas cerca se iban a besar

No draco por favor

Esto lo pillo por sorpresa pero simulo no darse cuenta claro querida te dare tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que me valla

Claro Draco te dejo en la puerta

Cuando gin se levanto le paso algo que no esperaba sintió un mareo y para su suerte draco estaba a su lado y la afirmo estas bien pequeña?

Si no re preocupes me pasa normalmente

Pero paso algo que no planeaba iban caminando a la puerta y se estaba desmayando pero draco la atajo justo a tiempo para que no se golpeara

Ginevra despierta ginevra pequeña

No tuvo otra opción la tomo en brazos y fue hacia la chimenea de esta y se la llevo al hospital san mungo

Buenas noches traigo a ginevra weasley desmayada

Hay no la jefa de inmediato traemos una camilla

La pusieron en una habitación y le pusieron una pijama del hospital

Que le sucedía a su princesita? Como que estaba acostumbrada?(tantas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza y la única que las podía contestar estaba desmayada en la camilla)

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho que gin decía algo ya que había despertado

Draco perdóname te amo

Esto tomo por sorpresa al joven malfoy pero la beso en la frente y se fue a casa justo a tiempo para que ningún familiar de ginny lo viera

DGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

espero que les guste esta fic me ha costado escribirla bueno hoy les dejo dos cap porque asi podran saber lo que pasa gracias por adelantado a las personas que lean esto adios


	4. La visita de Narcisa

-Esto tomo por sorpresa al joven malfoy pero la beso en la frente y se fue a casa justo a tiempo para que ningún familiar de ginny lo viera

GDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGGDGD

-Ginny despertó al otro día muy sorprendida y muy pálida no tenia idea de lo que había pasado lo ultimo que recordaba es que estaba con draco en su casa y luego despertó ahí pero de pronto alguien la abrazo muy fuerte era su madre

-Gin querida me preocupe tanto vinimos anoche pero no despertaste nos fuimos a casa luego de saber que un muchacho rubio te trajo que sucedió estábamos todos muy preocupados cuéntame hija mía

-El muchacho rubio era Draco mama anoche fui a una fiesta en su mansión y se ofreció llevarme a mi casa para que no me pasara nada

-Draco….Draco Malfoy?

-Si mama el mismísimo y espero que no hagas un escándalo de eso

-No como crees pero desde cuando son tan amigos? Nosotros no le agradamos ni a el ni a su familia al menos no desde que terminaron su relación

-Narcisa aun me quiere talvez nuestra familia aun no le agrade mucho pero ella aun me quiere y recuerda que solo tu y papa saben la relación que tuve con el así que espero que no lo vuelvas a mencionar gracias

-Perdón hija pero me sorprendió volver a escuchas su nombre después de tanto tiempo en el que no se veían

-Si mama a mi me extraño verlo no sabia que la fiesta era en su casa pero luego de eso hablamos y quedamos en paz OK

-Si si hija querida dijo molly muy nerviosa es solo que no quiero verte mal nuevamente eso me partiría el alma

-Lo se mama no volverá a pasar además no creo que volvamos a estar juntos y si llegara a pasar seria por algo dijo esto con un tono de esperanza que su madre no dejo de notar

-Bueno hija confiare en que tienes razón y que no volverá a pasar nada porque eres muy juiciosa

-Mama? Bueno eeem dijo intentando sonar despreocupada El no estaba cuando ustedes llegaron?

-No querida la enfermera dijo que estaba en tu habitación pero cuando llegamos estabas sola aquí

-Que bueno así mis hermanos no le hicieron nada así que esta sano y salvo y no sabes si vino hoy?

-Hay querida no digas eso ni que tus hermanos fueran animales y No cariño yo llegue muy temprano y nadie ha venido a visitarte pero ahora debo dejarte si no tus hermanos morirán de hambre ya que hoy estan de visita en casa

-Claro mama esto lo dijo con mucha tristeza porque tenia la esperanza de que el estuviera ahí con ella sin dejarla sola después de todo lo que le había dicho

DGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDG

-Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy un muchacho rubio despertaba de la pesima noche que había pasado o mas bien de la única hora en la que había podido dormir y bajaba a desayunar con su madre

-Querido buenos dias llegaste tarde anoche por que cuando todo termino que no fue temprano tu aun no llegabas paso algo entre tu y gin nuevamente dijo algo esperanzada Narcisa

-No madre cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que entre ginny y yo no pasara nada de nuevo y llegue tarde por que la lleve al hospital dijo con demasiado fastidio pero con cierta tristeza en el rostro

-A bueno esta bien dijo Narcisa pero de pronto reacciono ante las palabras de su hijo… Que tu que? Que le paso a ginevra? Porque no la vas a visitar?

-La lleve al hospital por que cuando la fui a dejar a su depto ella se desmayo y no podía dejarla ahí y luego me vine a casa y no iré a visitarla porque no hay ninguna razón para hacerlo

-Si hay una razon porque tu aun la amas aunque no quieras admitirlo

-Madre no digas estupideces yo….. bueno…. Me voy con esto ultimo salio muy confundido de su casa

-Hay hijo deberías darte cuenta pronto por que talvez cuando lo hagas será tarde y te arrepentirás toda tu vida por eso

_-Ire a visitar a ginny no porque mi testarudo hijo no quiera ir dejare de visitarla después de tanto tiempo de no verla (todo esto pensaba Narcisa cuando llego el diario el profeta el cual no leyó y se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho mas tarde)_

DGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGD

-Buenas tardes busco la habitación de la señorita ginevra weasley ella llego anoche

-Si de inmediato le digo….. es la habitación 206 siga derecho por el pasillo y la hallara

-Narcisa Malfoy siguió el camino pero no esperaba encontrarse con los hermanos de ginevra ahí pero no por eso se detuvo si no que entro en la habitación como si nada

-Al abrirse la puerta todos se voltearon pero vieron algo que no se esperaban a la mismísima Narcisa Malfoy y pusieron una expresión de enfado enorme

-Buenas tardes vengo a visitar a ginevra dijo reacia a tener una larga conversación con ellos y se limito a saludar como la mujer educada que era

-Narcisa querida como estas dijo ginny muy alegre de verla ahí eso quería decir que tal vez draco también iría mas tarde

-Bien pero creo que tu no lo suficiente (ambas mujeres hicieron caso omiso de la cara de los hombres weasley) así que vine a visitarte

-A ver gin espera que hace la madre del maldito de Malfoy aquí dijeron los gemelos y ron al unísono

-No trates así a mi hijo muchachito mal educado y lo que yo este haciendo aquí no es de tu incumbencia

-No te alteres Ron Narcisa solo vino a verme porque ella me quiere muchísimo las razones por las que me quiere no tengo porque decírtelas así que si no les molesta a todos retirarse háganlo ahora mismo tengo cosas que hablar con ella dijo un poco enfadada con el comportamiento de sus hermanos

-Que? Nos estas echando fuera… no puedes hacer eso dijeron todos muy molestos excepto charley y bill sus hermanos mayores

-Para que veas que si puedo… Enfermera grito Ginny muy fuerte

-Si señorita que se le ofrece?

-Que saque a todas estas personas de mi habitación me están alterando dijo dramáticamente gin usando todos sus dones de actriz menos a la señora Malfoy gracias

-Claro señorita de inmediato… por favor salgan de la habitación le pueden hacer mal a la paciente dijo con cierto tono de enfado la enfermera de ginny

-Adiós pesada dijeron fríamente los gemelos ron y percy a diferencia de sus dos hermanos mayores que le dijeron adiós pequeña con mucho cariño y dijeron que luego les explicaría todo

-Luego de que todos esos pelirrojos habían salido de la habitación Narcisa comenzó hablar

-Que te paso querida? Pregunto preocupada Mi hijo no quiso venir sabes lo orgulloso que es dime que es lo que tienes no quiero perder a mi futura nuera dijo esto soñadoramente y con una cara muy parecida a la que ponía luna cuando hablaba de sus locuras

-Ay señora no me diga eso su hijo ya no me ama y esto lo dijo con tono triste y no tengo nada grave no se preocupe

-Eso quiere decir que tu aun lo amas porque no lo negaste y como que nada si no ya te habrían dado de alta además si no me lo dices tu me lo dirán tus doctores sabes que tengo muchas influencias y saco a relucir todo el orgullo de ser una Malfoy

-Bueno…. Nose como comenzar estoes complicado tengo algo grave en la cabeza señora jaquecas múltiples y eso me causa mareos estaba un poco confundida anoche y mi cabeza no resistió me sentí tan débil cuando draco se iba que no lo resistí y sobre draco si señora yo aun lo amo y espero que usted no le diga nada de esto a el estoy confiando en usted esta bien?

-Bueno querida no diré que me molesta un poco esconderle a mi hijo lo que tienes pero si no lo deseas no lo are tu eres la única que puede hacerlo. Pero hablemos de cosas mas alegres que paso anoche hablaron

-Eso alegro a ginny

-Si hablamos muchísimo el me dijo que me amaba aun aunque no puedo creerle después de todo lo que hizo yo se lo dije y el entendió además que no este aquí es una prueba mas de que no me ama de verdad y su cara se puso muy triste daba lastima verla tan débil y con tanta pena al mismo tiempo

-No digas eso querida mi hijo es un bobo se dará cuenta y espero que antes de que sea tarde y el no quiso venir por su orgullo lo conoces bien pero se que vendrá o intentara comunicarse contigo al menos

-Si pero no puede tragarse una vez en la vida su orgullo es un idiota y sabe que yo no seré la que lo espere por siempre con lo ultimo que dijo a gin le comenzó a doler la cabeza cosa que preocupo a Narcisa

-Bueno querida no te alteres tranquila si?


	5. Granger vs Malfoy's

-Si pero no puede tragarse una vez en la vida su orgullo es un idiota y sabe que yo no seré la que lo espere por siempre con lo ultimo que dijo a gin le comenzó a doler la cabeza cosa que preocupo a Narcisa

-Bueno querida no te alteres tranquila si?

-Pero eso no funciono ginny comenzó a ponerse pálida y sus ojos se desorbitaron

-Querida… Enfermera venga la paciente no esta bien al salir se dio cuenta que ninguno de los hermanos de gin se habían ido y que apenas escucharon eso se preocuparon

-Salga de la habitación señora por favor nosotros atenderemos a la señorita dijo Ameli un poco preocupada

-La señora malfoy salio no sin antes escuchar que decía Draco vuelve

-Ameli también escucho eso y le dio una poción a gin para que la fiebre bajara y volviera en si

-Luego de unos segundo ginny ya no tenia fiebre pero seguía desmayada en la cama pero eso tranquilizo un poco a Ameli

-Apenas Ameli salio la señora Malfoy y 7 pelirrojos se abalanzaron a ella y todos con la misma pregunta

-Como esta ginny que paso?

-Ella ya esta estable es preferible que no entren a verla y que regresen mas tarde o mañana gracias por entender ahora retirense

-Cuando todos los weasley se fueron ya mas tranquilos o eso creyo Ameli la señora Malfoy le pregunto que era lo que había sucedido y Ameli dijo

-Ella tuvo un cuadro de convulsiones y fiebre estará bien no se preocupe ahora la dejaremos descansar y le aseguro que despertar mejor luego ahora por favor retírese y si quiere regrese mas tarde pero déjela descansar hasta luego dijo con un tono muy frío y con una expresión de disgusto en su cara

-Esta bien dijo algo resignada la señora malfoy pero regresare adiós cuídela por favor eso lo dijo realmente preocupada quería mucho a ginny y no dejaría que le pasara nada grave

DGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGD

-Mientras en la oficina de la empresa de Draco Malfoy un joven empresario leía un informe aunque no entendía nada puesto que lo único en lo que podía pensar era cierta pelirroja que estaba en el hospital

_-Que pasaría si la voy a visitar no perdería nada por el contrario ganaba algo pero ahora debía pensar en su informe luego iría a visitar a esa pelirroja que lo volvía loco pero algo lo alejo de sus pensamientos la voz de su secretaria _

-Señor Malfoy lo busca su madre le permito el paso? Dijo su secretaria con su voz monótona

-Por supuesto dígale que pase

-En eso Narcisa entro a la oficina de su hijo y le dijo querido estoy muy preocupada por ginny estuve con ella y creo que deberías visitarla ella te necesita mucho dijo sin rodeos su madre y con algo de enojo

-En eso estaba pensado madre dijo sin pensar aunque luego se dio cuenta así que pregunto pero sucedió algo malo? Ella esta bien?

-Bueno preferiría que te enteraras por ella me hizo jurar que no te diría nada pero cuando la fui a visitar volvió a desmayarse y la fastidiosa de su enfermera no me quiso decir mucho de su estado creo que no le agrado mucho

-Esta bien la visitare y sabes madre tengo que admitir que…. No mejor no_ Diablos casi le digo la verdad a mi madre y no puedo ya le dije todo a ginevra no puedo cometer ese error de nuevo _

-Pero…bueno hijo dijo esto con decepción te dejo y en eso su secretaria volvió hablarle

-Señor malfoy lo busca una mujer llamada Hermione Granger

-Que hará aquí la sangre sucia dijo con bastante asco y disgusto

-Narcisa había salido antes de escuchar el nombre de granger y para su mala suerte choco con ella. Chiquilla ten mas cuidado

-Perdón señora no me fije pero se dio cuenta de quien era y le dio una especie de escalofrió,(siempre le había dado un poco de miedo la madre de malfoy)

-Granger dijo con desprecio Narcisa con su tipico tono de superioridad que usaba con todas las personas que no le agradaban

-Señora malfoy dijo sacando un poco de valor pero con la voz temblorosa, cosa que no dejo de notar Narcisa buenas tardes

-Buenas serán para ti muchacha, espero que no vengas a contaminar a mi hijo dijo pesadamente

-No se preocupe señora dijo con mucha seguridad y con un odio enorme en sus ojos, si las miradas mataran Narcisa ya no estaría aquí no contagiare a su hijo de nada mas que inteligencia por que es lo único que le falta dicho con pesadez

-En eso la secretaria que por cierto era hermosísimas mas que secretaria parecía modelo a la vista de hermione le dijo a hermione que podía entrar ya que el señor la esperaba en su oficina, con esto hermiose se despidio de la señora malfoy antes de que le contestara cualquier cosa

-Que niñita mas mal educada no puedo creerlo, hija de muggles tenia que ser

-Adiós Elizabeth

-Adiós señora Malfoy un gusto haberla visto le dijo con una sonrisa la secretaria

-Y en eso hermione entro en la oficina de Malfoy muy alterada

-Granger dijo con falso gusto Draco y con una cara de cínico magnifica, que te trae a mi humilde empresa dijo sarcásticamente

-Vine a pedirte explicaciones Malfoy no te hagas el idiota y con eso le tiro el profeta sobre la mesa, o acaso me vas a decir que no sabes leer

-Con esto draco vio el profeta y en primera plana decía

-ESCANDALO EN FIESTA DEL SOLTERO MAS CODICIADO

Anoche en la fiesta mas importante dada en lo que va del año en la Mansión del soltero Draco Malfoy sucedió algo inesperado el joven Malfoy estaba bailando con una hermosa pelirroja que nadie sabia quien era y estaban a punto de besarse cuando aparece la novia de malfoy Giselle Melcom y el famoso Harry Potter gritando los nombres de las dos personas que por poco se besan y ahí supimos que la pelirroja era nada menos que Ginevra Weasley la menor de siete hermanos pueden creerlo muchachos de dos mundos tan diferentes enamorados y separados por dos personas a las cuales no aman que tristeza que sean separados de esta manera cuando todos vimos en sus ojos ese amor que ambas personas se tenían si hubiesen estado ahí no hubieran dudado de lo que les digo y se que suena ciertamente imposible ya que obtuve información de que estos dos muchachos cuando eran alumnos en el colegio Hogwarts se odiaban y no había nadie que pudiera odiarse mas que estas dos personas lamento informarles entonces que el hombre mas codiciado esta perdidamente enamorado de esa muchachita que no vale nada al lado de el……..

-Malfoy con esto quedo impresionado, impactado a decir verdad no podía creer todo lo que decía esa mujer y eso que no termino de leer todo el articulo

_-Porque me pasan están cosas a mi? Además porque me viene a pedir explicaciones esta sangre sucia casi todo lo que dice ahí es cierto nos amamos pero no queremos admitirlo y tampoco que se entere todo el mundo mágico al menos yo si no quise que se supiera cuando estábamos en hogwarts por que lo quería ahora, que diablos hago?_

-Cualquiera hubiera dicho que malfoy era deforme si lo hubiera visto tenia una cara completamente horrible muy distinta a la que tenia normalmente y no reaccionaba a pesar de que hermione estaba casi gritando

-Hermione ya estaba harta saco su varita y dijo **Aguamenti **y con eso Draco reacciono

-Que mierda te pasa Granger dijo muy enojado pero con la misma cara deforme que había tenido hasta ahora

-Bueno dijo hermione exasperada, explícate que diablos pretendes con ginny por que estoy segura de que fuiste tu el que se abalanzo sobre ella por que ella no se rebajaría dijo muy segura de si misma

-Primero que todo Granger no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación ya que estas en mi empresa agrediéndome te podría ponerte una denuncia pero are algo mejor con esto llamo a su secretaria

-Elizabeth podrías enseñarle a la señorita granger la salida y que no vuelva a entrar a esta empresa gracias

-Que? No me explicaras nada?, una sola cosas Malfoy pobre de ti que le pase algo a ginny porque estas muerto

-Bueno supongo que no sabes de lo que hablas por que si no, no me estarías amenazando así que no te pondré atención Adiós

-Esta me las pagas Malfoy, Yo siempre tengo la ultima palabra dijo con enojo pero con la cara roja de rabia casi como la de su novio Ronald

_-Esto no se quedara así Malfoy esta me las pagas además no dejare que lastimes a ginny, eres demasiado idiota para ella _

-Tinitnitnintintin _diablos mi celular, quien será que no deja de sonar _

-Alo? Quien es?

-Soy yo querida he intentado comunicarme contigo todo el día

-Porque querido sucedió algo malo? Estas bien?

-Yo estoy bien, es sobre ginny ella esta en el hospital la internaron anoche ojala puedas ir a verla


	6. La Catastrofe

-Porque querido sucedió algo malo? Estas bien?

-Yo estoy bien, es sobre ginny ella esta en el hospital la internaron anoche ojala puedas ir a verla

-Que le sucedió a ginny? No has leído el diario?

-No he leído el diario para que lo leería jamás lo hago y lo sabes y a ginny le se altero y llego desmayada aun no sabemos quien la llevo al hospital solo sabemos que era un chico rubio

-Que bueno que no has leído el diario no lo leas OK? Pobre ginny la iré a visitar bueno querido nos vemos en la cena adiós

-Ron quedo muy confundido por lo del diario pero prefirió hacerle caso a su novia e ir a ver a harry quien estaba de muy mal humor por cierto

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**-4: 30 pm Hospital san Mungo habitación 206 Paciente con cuadros convulsivos Ginevra Molly Weasley soñando su boda **

**-Recepción del hospital Enfermera a cargo Ameli Fontranb reemplazante de ginevra weasley preocupada de que cierto rubio no aparezca **

**-Entrando al hospital Draco Malfoy con una sola idea en la cabeza SABER QUE GINEVRA ESTA BIEN **

**-Departamento 524 de gran avenida propietario Harry Potter intentando aliviar su enojo causado por el idiota de Malfoy **

**-Ascensor del edificio de gran avenida Ronald Weasley camino a visitar a su amigo harry potter pronto a enterarse de una catástrofe **

**-La madriguera molly weasley leyendo el profeta muy preocupada de lo que dirán sus hijos o peor de lo que aran **

**-Ministerio de magia depto del mal uso con objetos muggles Encargado Artur Weasley leyendo el profeta pensado en su pequeña hija y la batalla que pronto sucedería en su familia **

**-Mansión Malfoy Narcisa apunto de enterarse de algo terrible o muy bueno para ella ya que leería el profeta **

**-Gemelos Weasley trabajando en su tienda mientras Percy leía el profeta apesumbrado sin poder creer lo que ahí decía y pronto a informarles de todo esto a sus hermanos **

**-El caldero chorreante Londres Hermione Granger pensando en ginny y malfoy y cual era la verdad y con cara de malos amigos **

-Regresando a la recepción del hospital empieza toda la batalla ya que no es la guerra

-Buenas tarde Ameli vine a visitar a Ginevra espero que no me niegues el paso dijo con cara de malos amigos pero al mismo tiempo muy nervioso puesto que no sabia lo que le diría a ginny

-No te negare el paso pero te advierto malfoy No Lastimes a Ginevra ya la hiciste sufrir mucho no cometas el mismo error si no mejor aléjate, habitación 206

-Ameli se que cometí un error no te daré explicaciones pero no volveré a lastimar a ginevra jamás en la vida y no pienso alejarme no de nuevo y gracias

-Draco entro a la habitación muy nervioso no sabia que decir aunque no lo dejaba a simple vista y cuando entro la vio y quedo impactado

_-Porque es tan bella, esta ahí dormida y parece un ángel caído del cielo el cual necesita muchísima ayuda y tiene esa expresión que tanto me encanta de tranquilidad me acercare con cuidado para no despertarla _

-Porque eres tan bella Ginevra?

-Draco eres tu? Viniste a verme de verdad? Esto no es un sueño?

-Draco sin querer había formulado la pregunta en voz alta

-Si ginny soy yo, de verdad estoy aquí a tu lado y claro que no es un sueño

-Con esto ginny reacciono rápidamente de verdad había pensado que era un sueño

-Como estas princesita? Vine a saber la verdad a si que puedes comenzar a decirme ya que tu enfermera no me quiso decir nada

-Yo estoy mejor no te preocupes de verdad ya se me paso creo que me daran de alta en unos dias así que no creo que sea nada grave y lo no tengo nada que no pueda curarse con remedios

-Ginevra dime la verdad que es lo que tienes y que tan grave es?

-Ufff… es complicado explicarte ni siquiera se como empezar

-Por el comienzo no es tan difícil dijo sarcásticamente pero con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Bueno tengo jaquecas múltiples me explico cualquier situación de pelea o parecido a eso en la cual me altere o me ponga nerviosa me puede provocar un desmayo o hasta puedo caer inconsciente cosa que no ha pasado hasta ahora y espero que no me suceda nunca

-Ósea que estas grave? Y que se puede hacer para curar todo esto?

-Bueno hay especialistas pero no he querido visitar a ninguno dijo con algo de vergüenza y por la cara de burla que puso draco -agrego y no es por el dinero ya que gano dinero suficiente para ser feliz

-Esta bien gin dijo en tono de burla pero serio al mismo tiempo yo te ayudare contratare al mejor especialista y te va a curar lo juro esto lo dijo mas para él que para ella pero no por eso ella dejo de escuchar

-Se quedaron hablando de varias cosas sin importancia luego de eso

DGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

-En el departamento de harry alguien tocaba cosa que hizo enfadar muchísimo mas a harry ya que estaba dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente

-Ay Ron eras tu, lamento la forma en que te recibí estoy un poco enojado

-Un poco por favor si casi me golpeas que pasa compañero?

-Que pasa? Que, que pasa? No has leído el profeta?, bueno supongo que no si no, no vendrías tan tranquilo

-Que les dio a todos con el profeta hoy, que articulo tan terrible publicaron?

-Toma y velo con tus propios ojos, pero no me golpees a mi Ok?

-Porque te golpea….. QUE GINNY Y MALFOY QUE?

-Si lo que has leído ginny y malfoy casi se besan en la mansión eso de que están enamorados no lo creo pero de ahí a que se fueran a besar yo estaba ahí fue impactante

-Eso explica todo con razón la señora malfoy estaba hoy en el hospital pensó ron en voz alta y con cara de haber resuelto un gran misterio

-Explicar que cosa Ron? Dijo con cara de confusión Que tu hermana se volvió loca? Dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico

-No harry, lo que pasa es que hoy estábamos visitando a ginny ya que anoche la internaron de urgencia y nos dijeron que la persona que la llevo hasta ahí desmayada era un hombre alto y rubio y luego llego la madre de malfoy a visitar a ginny como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y eso nos lleva a pensar que fue el idiota de malfoy el que llevo a mi hermanita al hospital ya que según el profeta la ultima persona con la que estuvo fue con él

-Por que gin esta en el hospital que le sucedió? Dijo muy preocupado y con una cara muy asusta y de rabia a la vez

-Se desmayo tuvo otro de sus ataque de jaquecas hace tiempo que no le daban desde que estuvo en el sanatorio y fue tu novia

-Iré a visitarla ahora mismo, adiós Ron

-Iré contigo

-Y los dos se metieron en la chimenea y dijeron muy fuerte HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO

DGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGDGDDGDGDGGDG

-No puedo creer todas las idioteces que escriben en este diario, bueno dejaremos que se regocijen con esto por que estoy segura de que sirvió para que mi hijo fuera a visitar a ginny

-Iré a cenar fuera

DGDGDGGDGDGGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGGDG

-MUCHACHOS, MUCHACHOS

-QUE QUIERES PERCY?

-Oigan esto es grave dijo muy enojado Percy puesto que se trataba de su hermanita menor

-Escándalo en mansión Malfoy blablalabalab Ginevra weasley a flechado el corazón del soltero mas codiciado dijo lo suficientemente enojado y fuerte para que los gemelos oyeran

-Que nuestra hermana que? Con ese idota no puede ser posible dijeron con la cara roja de rabia y odio a la vez

-Voy al hospital para que ginevra me aclare todo no nos podemos quedar así, aunque todo esto aclara el hecho de que haya sido un muchacho rubio el que la fue a dejar y que Narcisa Malfoy la haya visitado

-Nosotros vamos contigo no puedo creer que esta pequeña se meta con ese idiota ni siquiera que sean amigos

DGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDG

-6:30 de la tarde entrada al Hospital San Mungo

-De pronto la entrada se lleno de pelirrojo, una cabellera negra y otra de color castaño

-Que hacen ustedes aquí se preguntaron todos al unísono?

-Vinimos hablar con ginny por lo del profeta dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo todos y por la sorpresa estallaron todos en carcajadas

-Ya es hora de que entremos esa pequeña nos tiene que oír

-Ustedes no van a molestar a nadie escucharon por atrás todos antes de entrar y se voltearon con cierto temor

-Madre, Padre dijeron todos los pelirrojos

-Señores weasley dijeron harry y hermione

-Hablamos en serio no molestaran a gin ella esta bien y tranquila

-Padres no nos pueden detener vamos a entrar si o si dijeron los gemelos

-Es cierto señores weasley ginny nos debe una explicación y con esto entraron corriendo para que los señores weasley no los detuvieran

-Y ni siquiera pararon el recepción puesto que ya sabían que habitación era pero cuando llegaron vieron algo que no se esperaban

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEALEY QUE HACE ESTE IDOTA AQUÍ? Gritaron todos a la vez cosa que asusto mucho a gin y a draco

-Cuando draco oyó el grito se puso muy pálido y con una cara demasiado deforme como para compararla con algo

-Ginny casi se muere de un susto se puso muchísimo mas pálida de lo que ya era y muy nerviosa

_-Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi lo ultimo que quería era encontrarme con toda la pandilla weasley junta con cara rajada y la sangre sucia _

_-Diablos estábamos tan bien con draco como cuando estábamos juntos y llegan mis hermanos que terrible, la cara de espanto de malfoy es muy deforme _

-La cara de malfoy causo que ginny comenzara a reírse como loca e hizo que todos se confundieran un poco

-Pero el ambiente se volvió tenso rápidamente

DGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGD

Bueno aqui les dejo el 4 el 5 y el 6 capitulo espero que les gusten y segui tu consejo muminsarita gracias ahora le puse guiones a los parlamentos y espero que te guste un poco mas ahora tambien le puse un poco mas de exoresion bueno gracias por leerme espero que lo continuen haciendo gracias :)

besitos

ahiolim


	7. La historia verdadera

La cara de malfoy causo que ginny comenzara a reírse como loca e hizo que todos se confundieran un poco

Pero el ambiente se volvió tenso rápidamente

Pasaron varios segundos en los que todos guardaron silencio y los recién llegados le tiraban miradas asesinas a Malfoy el cual continuaba mas pálido de lo habitual si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto

_Por que yo, estos weasley quieren asesinarme es lo mas seguro y el reto que se le viene enzima a ginevra pero no podré verlo porque estaré muerto eso es lo mas seguro pobre de mi que dirá blaize y mi madre_

El silencio se rompió con la voz de la señora weasley que fue muy estridente por que asusto a todos y fue en ese momento en el que draco tuvo aun mas miedo y su cara no podía reflejar mas temor

Les dije que no entraran por que no nos hicieron caso ya pueden ir retirándose por que tenemos una charla con su hermana dijo con demasiado enfado en la voz y con la cara roja de furia

Pero mama – exclamaron todos – ginny nos debe una explicación sobre el articulo publicado en el profeta y sabemos perfectamente que van hablar de eso con ella

Ronald Weasley cuantas veces te he dicho que no me replique dijo la señora weasley con la vena en la frente casi hinchada y roja de furia

Que esta pasando aquí grito una voz desconocida desde el pasillo ya que todos seguían en la puerta

Era la enfermera Ameli con la cara casi igual a la de la señora weasley

Les voy a pedir a todos que se retiren ginny puede sufrir nuevamente una crisis así que por favor salgan

En ese momento todos gritaron- NO ANTES DE QUE GINNY NOS DE UNA EXPLICACION- y en eso otra voz los distrajo

Hem-hem-hem….. pueden oírme todos? Dijo ginevra asustando a todos y con una cara que no se podía descifrar que era lo que sentía si pena cansancio o felicidad…. Siéntese todos mama y papa ya saben parte de la historia como la madre de Draco sabe todo (todos pusieron una cara de furia al oír que ginny llamaba Draco al maldito de Malfoy )

Con las palabras de ginevra comprendió de inmediato que les contaría toda la historia a su familia y eso significaba que tenia que comenzar a cavar su tunaba puso una cara de horror al _pensar las millones de formas en las que podía morir o los millones de hechizos que le enviarían todas esas cabezas rojas_ y estaba visualizando eso cuando vio la cara de ginevra pidiendo apoyo con sus ojos

_Esos ojos me fascinan como decirle que no además no puedo abandonarla ahora me propuse recuperarla este es un paso para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano para apoyarla _

La cara de furia de todos esos pelirrojos fue horrenda ron tenia la vena hinchada y los puños firmemente apretados los gemelos apretaban la quijada casi haciéndose daño Percy estaba anonadado y a la vez enfadado harry temblaba de ira y se parecía mucho a su primo en ese momento hermione estaba pálida y con cara de no comprender el señor weasley estaba tranquilo y preocupado a la vez pero el comprendía a su hija y la señora weasley estaba muy nerviosa y todo esto lo noto ginny y draco tomo aun mas fuerte su mano cosa que hizo sonreír a la muchacha ya que sabia que tenia miedo

Bueno les explicare todo como fue desde un comienzo y el como comenzó también así que acomódense por que es una larga historia con esto draco se confundió un poco y dijo

Ginevra querida que le dirás a tu familia exclamo con cara de bobo y de no entender nada cosa que hizo reír a ginny

Draco les diré todo… el como comenzó NUESTRA historia no te molesta verdad?

Claro que no querida pero espero que no tengas que llorar en mi funeral esto hizo reír a carcajadas a ginny y le dijo –Tienes miedo Malfoy? Slytherin tenias que ser – y enfado aun mas a los presentes

Ya ginny por favor comienza no que era una larga historia dijo Ron bastante enojado por la cercanía que malfoy tenia con su hermana

Bueno todo empezó en Hogwarts dijo un tanto nerviosa pero tranquila al tener a draco a su lado

Todos se miraron sin comprender el por que no se dieron cuenta pero no interrumpieron

_Comienzo __Flash Back_

_Ya llevábamos casi dos meses de clases iba a comenzar el mes de noviembre y draco me había empezado a dar clases de pociones por ordenes de Snape a comienzo de octubre, al principio no eran muy agradables porque nos tratábamos muy mal –Weasley como puedes ser tan mala en pociones - - Hay si tu ni que fueras muy bueno y por favor limítate a enseñarme- - A mi nadie me da ordenes pelirroja- - entonces porque estas aquí? - - porque el profesor snape me lo pidió de favor- pero con el tiempo ya no era tan malo nos fuimos tratando mejor hasta que un día llegue un poco tarde, pero… Draco aun no había llegado entonces me senté en una de las sillas y de pronto leí el pizarrón_

_Ginevra estoy en el claro que esta en el bosque prohibido ahí te espero atentamente Draco Malfoy _

_Esto fue impresionante para mi no me esperaba esto ya que si bien las cosas habían mejorado no eran para que dejáramos de hacer las clases pero sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta ese lugar cuando llegue al comienzo del bosque prohibido había un camino de velas flotando y como estaba anocheciendo se veía todo muy precioso y seguí el camino que demarcaban las velas cuando llegue al final quede impactada _

_Había una mesa en medio del claro que estaba iluminada por la luna y había velas que giraban a su alrededor y de la nada apareció una rosa frente de mi no había nadie ahí pero draco me tapo los ojos con una de sus manos y me dijo al oído ERES LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA QUE CONOSCO GINEVRA eso me impacto a decir verdad no me esperaba eso y se puso frente a mi con una hermosa cadenita que tenia la G y D entrelazadas eso si que no me lo esperaba _

_Draco que sig?-……_

_Pero no pude terminar de preguntarle nada porque nos besamos no me opuse para nada al beso y cuando terminamos de besarnos tenia la cadenita puesta era realmente hermosa luego de eso cenamos muy tranquilamente y cuando ya estábamos volviendo al castillo y nos detuvimos en la puerta cuando el dijo _

_Ginevra te gustaría ser mi novia? –quede en estado de shock pero algo en mi cabeza no me permito negarme_

_Si, claro que si Draco acepto ser tu novia por siempre _

_Sonreí de lado cuando ella respondió eso __**[interrupción de draco en la historia la cara de los presentes mas enfadada **__ni yo mismo creía que le estaba pidiendo a ginevra que fuera mi novia ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida y el mió_

_**[ginny continua con la historia**__Bueno desde ese día comenzamos una relación secreta puesto que no queríamos que Ron nos matara o al menos no queríamos que Draco muriera _

_Pase la navidad junto con draco en su casa (desde aquí mama y papa saben que sucede) por eso ron la paso en casa y mama les dijo que yo me quedaría en el colegio para no complicar la relación familiar en una fecha tan importante, tengo que admitir que al comienzo se negaron pero les dije que era mi vida y que era algo que yo quería. Esa navidad conocí a Narcisa el señor malfoy aun vivía y el también me tomo cierto cariño fue una de las mejores navidades de mi vida y las vacaciones de invierno mas entretenidas también pase el año nuevo ahí recuerdan, con Draco éramos demasiado felices y nada nos iba a poner triste_

_Hasta que llegamos al mes de abril las cosas comenzaron a estar mal yo empecé con mi enfermedad recuerdan que eso fue en mi sexto año? Y no quería que draco supiera nada entonces se lo ocultaba y cuando me sentía mal le daba excusas para irme a la sala común o a la enfermería sin él cosa que comenzó a molestarle demasiado __**[esto tomo por sorpresa a draco ya que no sabia esto pero nadie lo noto**__y así comenzaron todos los problemas _

_Ginevra que te pasa puedes decirme? Me dijo un tanto enfadado _

_No draco no puedo decirte porque la verdad es que NO ME PASA NADA OK _

_No me grites ginevra solo estoy preocupado por ti _

_Lo se cariño perdóname no es mi intención gritarte pero no me gusta que desconfíes de mi _

_Yo no desconfió de ti pero que quieres que crea si me sales con cada excusa para librarte de mi no puedo pensar nada mas que me engañas _

_Engañarte? Por favor Si yo te amo TE AMO DRACO jamás te engañaría dijo con mucha pena ginny y con esto otro dolor de cabeza_

_Draco no me siento bien me ire a la enfermería _

_Yo te acompaño, o me vas a salir con que quieres ir sola _

_Si te voy a salir con eso, quiero ir sola no te preocupes _

_Bueno y así se fueron complicando las cosas draco ya no confiaba en mi y yo lo entendía pero cada vez que lo intentábamos hablar nos alterábamos y eso me hacia daño entonces salía con mis excusas hasta que llegamos al mes de marzo _

_Era 10 de marzo y draco me había dicho que prefería que lo nuestro se terminara dos días antes porque no creía que yo lo amara de verdad, no me negué simplemente le dije que bueno y creo que eso le dolió muchísimo y entonces iba ese día por el pasillo desolado pensando en que decirle a draco para que vuelva conmigo _

_Y me pillo besando a Pansy Parkinson fue horrible esa situación yo estaba besándola cuando escuche pasos abrí los ojos pero pansy ni siquiera lo noto la seguí besando y entonces _

_Me vio ahí parada estaba en estado de shokc me puse muy pálida y lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese momento es que antes de Desmayarme grite DRACO y en un susurro dije eres un idiota y un mentiroso _

_Yo creí que el había terminado conmigo porque no creía en mi amor pero lo vi engañándome con pansy eso fue lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida bueno luego de eso desperté en la enfermería _

_Cuando ella grito mi nombre todo fue como en cámara lenta deje de besar a pansy la aleje de mi puesto que todo lo hacia por despecho ya que creía que gin me engañaba, alcancé a tomarla en brazos y que no se golpeara contra el piso la lleve en mis brazos a enfermería pansy me gritaba desde el corredor pero yo continué mi camino cuando llegue a la enfermería la recosté en una cama y le dije a la señora pomfrey que la había encontrado desmayada en un pasillo y me fui de ahí_

_Bueno ahí viene la parte en la que después de este desmayo entre en una gran depresión y mis padres me llevaron a san mungo estuve ahí aproximadamente un mes desde el 11 de marzo hasta el 3 de abril _

_Yo no la vi por semanas no sabia nada de ella desde que la lleve a la enfermería y no podía preguntarle a ningún Gryffindor pero no la veía por ningún lado hasta que el 3 de abril la vi de la mano de la profesora Magonagal riendo de su conversación cuando me vio puso una expresión de frialdad que no me esperaba pero aun llevaba la cadenita puesta y eso me animo solo un poco porque de pronto apareció potter y la beso en frente de mi… eso me destrozo _

_Bueno ustedes estaban presentes cuando harry me beso ya llevábamos una semana andando y harry al darme ese beso me pidió que fuera su novia yo no tenia nada que perder además quería muchísimo a harry tal vez aun no olvidaba a draco pero harry estuvo conmigo y aun que ninguno supiera nada de mi historia con draco me apoyaron a superar la depresión _

_Eso me lastimo demasiado ver a la mujer que mas amaba en los brazos del hombre que mas odio le tenia SAN POTTER (este comentario hizo reír a ginny y logro que harry se enfadara aun mas) estuvieron juntos hasta los siguientes años no?_

_Bueno esa es la historia estuve hasta los 21 años junto a harry cosa que todos saben muy bien luego de eso me dedique plenamente a mis estudios que salieron muy bien y un año mas tarde llego harry con un herida muy grande al hospital se la sane y me despedí _

_Luego ese mismo día en la noche salí con Ameli al una fiesta que no tenia idea que era en la casa de draco cuando llegamos lo note pero ya no podía irme así que entramos y ahí fue cuando vimos a draco y creo que ambos fuimos lo mas frío que podíamos ser _

_Yo por mi parte al verla me alegre demasiado aun la amaba y se veía tan bella esa noche si la hubieran visto pero ella me trato con tanta frialdad cuando la llame por su nombre que no pude evitar ser el mismo arrogante y desagradable de siempre todo sucedió tan rápido _

_¡!!!! Ginevra ¡¡¡¡¡¡ _

_Ese grito congelo a gin y logro que se pusiera muy pálida _

_Ameli se voltio para ver quien era el que había llamado a Gin y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Draco Malfoy una de las personas que gin mas amo en la vida (en secreto por supuesto )_

_Malfoy dijo pesadamente ginny cuantos años esto lo dijo con sarcasmo_

_Mmm si años bastantes y a que debemos el disgusto de tenerte aquí _

_Yo las invite malfoy –dijo Michael_

_Corner no te había visto a ti tampoco Ameli querida _

_Hola Draco lo saludo Ameli con frialdad _

_No te sacare solo porque tienes invitación y no porque eres una colada pobretona _

_No te preocupes no estaré ni un segundo mas en tu mansión MALFOY_

_Recalco el nombre de este con desagrado aunque con un tono de pena_

_Mucho mejor para mi pobretona_

_Esto hizo que los ojos de gin se llenaran de lagrimas pero su orgullo no permitió que salieran al menos no frente de ese rubio arrogante y con eso salio de ahí corriendo pero no a la salida si no que a las terrazas_

_Iré a ver que le pasa Michael me preocupa talvez haga alguna estupidez _

_Déjala ya se le pasara la conozco te aseguro que quiere estar sola _

_De lo que nadie se percato fue de que cierto rubio salio persiguiendo a esta pelirroja que aun no podía sacar de su mente menos de su corazón_

_Se veía guapísima como pude ser tan idiota como para perderla y dejarla a merced de cara rajada y para arruinar mas la visión que tiene de mi la hago llorar en mi fiesta cuando lo único que quería era verla sonreír una vez mas pero me dio tanto coraje la frialdad con la que dijo mi nombre_

_En eso gin ya había llegado al balcón era enorme ya había estado ahí una vez cuando el señor Malfoy aun vivía y Narcisa la quería como nuera, aun recordaba la primera y única vez que estuvo ahí cuando era el ultimo año de Draco en Hogwarts _

_Bueno luego de esto comenzamos una pelea muy boba sin razón de ser pero con todo nuestro odio o mejor dicho rencor en cada palabra que decíamos _

_Y en eso apareció mi madre que adora a ginevra como ya les dijimos hace un rato y yo invente una mentira para que mi madre no se enfadara conmigo _

_Y me invito a bailar esa fue su mentira y estábamos bailando muy bien hasta que no soportamos nuestros impulsos y nos íbamos a besar como hace tanto no lo hacíamos y sucedió todo lo que dice en el diario _

_Y bueno luego de todo el escándalo en mi casa lleve a gin su departamento y cuando iba de salida ella se desmayo la traje al hospital y aquí estamos _

_Fin __Flash Back_

Todos en esa habitación estaban anonadados no podían dar crédito a sus oídos su hermanita menor, su ex novia, su mejor amiga había estado enamorada de un hombre que los odiaba a todos ellos

Draco y Ginny miraban expectantes una reacción pero de pronto Ron, los gemelos, percy, bill ,charly(que habían llegado a la mitad de la historia)y harry se abalanzaron enzima de Malfoy cosa que el rubio no se esperaba y cayo de bruces al piso todos lo golpeaban y el estaba en el piso siendo golpeado por 8 animales

Deténganse gritaban ginny hermione y la señora weasley aunque en vano


	8. Lo que sucedio

Bueno quiero disculparme por la tardanza del cap pero me encontraba de viaje pero ya estoy de vuelta prometo terminarlo antes de entrar al colegio les mando mils disculpas espero sus rr por favor :)

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

-Ginny comenzó a ponerse muy pálida cosa que solo Ameli noto y entro corriendo a ver los signos vitales de ginny los cuales descendían considerablemente y por eso grito con todas sus fuerzas

-INMOBILUS (todos los que estaban peleando en la habitación quedaron muy quietitos) hizo un giro con la varita y todos salieron volando por la puerta y las únicos que quedaron adentro fueron los señores weasley y hermione

-Vamos ginny reacciona- decía Ameli inyectándole algo con su varita-

-Que le pasa a nuestra hija? Dijo muy pálida la señora weasley y casi se desmayaba del susto pero artur la tenia bien afirmada

-Ella no puedo alterarse ni tener emociones fuerte ni preocuparse mucho y eso a sucedido, han perturbado la tranquilidad en la que estaba y si algo le sucede será culpa de todos ellos dijo bastante alterada Ameli

-Tu sabias todo no Ameli?-dijo la señora weasley

-Claro que lo sabia todo soy la mejor amiga de su hija desde que tenemos 8 años y nunca dejamos de serlo y ahora no es el momento de hablar sobre eso les pido que salgan para ver a ginny

Afuera en la sala de espera

-Que le sucedo a ginevra dijo draco antes que todos abalanzándose sobre los señores weasley

-Aun no lo saben acaban de entrar mas sanadores pero ella esta muy mal dijo con la cara demasiado pálida molly y con muchísima pena en la voz

-Draco se puso mas pálido de lo normal y una cara de angustia se poso en su rostro cosa que los hermanos mas grandes de ginny y artur lograron notar

-Ron abrazo a hermione quien estaba llorando –tranquila querida ella estará bien-

A las 9:10 salio Ameli con una cara muy afligida y cansada

-Como esta ginny? dijeron todos a la vez

-Ella estará bien por ahora no se le permiten las visitas y dejare que solo dos personas entren así que decídanlo y con eso se dio la vuelta y entro en otra habitación

-Obviamente deben entrar nuestros padres dijo ron calmado como nunca en la vida

-NO sentencio el señor weasley entraran Tu madre y malfoy dijo esto con algo de angustia pero tranquilo

-QUE –gritaron todos a la vez – no pueden dejar que entre este idiota

-Vamos Draco- te puedo decir así no es cierto? –entremos dijo molly evitando los reclamos de sus hijos

-Esto hizo que draco se sonrojara un poco pero que se sintiera feliz-claro molly dijo puedo llamarla así supongo-

-Claro querido ahora a ver a mi amada hija

-Mama, Draco dijo ginny muy feliz y un poco mas tranquila –estos idiotas te hirieron muchísimo draco lo lamento.

-No es nada que no se sane con unas pociones además tu desmayo me rescato dijo sonriendo de lado cosa que robo una sonrisa de ginny

-Querida no nos hagas eso de nuevo nos preocupamos demasiado dijo molly con muchísimo amor a su pequeña hija

-Lo lamento pero no logro manejar esto además todo se desvaneció de repente cuando vi que no se detenían mi corazón comenzó a latir mas despacio no se explicar lo que sucedió

-Bueno hija ahora te dejaremos descansar cierto draco?

-Claro que si molly –dijo draco con cierto cariño cosa que no dejo de notar ni ginevra ni su madre- querida nos vemos pronto te adoro dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios cosa que causo que gin se sonrojara

-Adiós los quiero a ambos y madre dile a mis hermanos que se cuiden dijo en tono de amenaza y con cierto enojo en la cara

DGDGDGDGGDDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDG

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HARRY

-Como puede ser posible haya estado con ESE IDIOTA DE MALFOY- grito harry muy enfadado – y que no nos diéramos cuenta, están ilógico

-Harry yo tampoco lo comprendo dijo ron tirándose en el sillón bastante furioso

-Chicos no sacan nada con enfadarse con ginny, de cierto modo ella tenia buenos motivos

-QUE- dijeron Harry y Ron intentando darle crédito a sus oídos- Herms que dices? Nada de lo que haya dicho es una buena razón NADA dijeron muy molestos

-Bueno podrían entender miren como reaccionaron ambos ahora que no pasa nade entre ellos imagínense como hubiera sido en el momento es que estaban juntos

-Es diferente por que yo ahí aun no era su novio así que no me hubiera molestado para nada dijo harry con un tono para nada convincente y con una cara que se veía a leguas que mentía

-Si claro Harry-dijeron ron y hermione a la vez – ya te gustaba cuando eso sucedió y lo sabes perfectamente a pesar de que no eran novios termino herms

-Bueno pero hubiera sido razonable es un MALFOY por ende un MORTIFAGO y no hubiera permitido que el muy imbécil la lastimara

-Bueno ya basta de hablar de ginny dijo ron con un tono de madurez jamás visto en el

-Que dijiste?

-Que ya basta de hablar mal de ginny y de malfoy ellos se quieren no? Entonces hay que dejarlos si el la lastima se las vera con nosotros pero no podemos separarlos si es de verdad todo lo que dicen además no quiero perder a mi hermanita

-Quien eres y que hiciste con nuestro amigo RONALD WEASLEY dijeron harry y herms a la vez y terminando en el piso de la risa

-No hice nada con el por que soy yo además es la verdad es lo que creo por mas que quiera que este con harry o con cualquier otra persona ella es la única que lo conoce como es de verdad

-Si Ron tienes razón yo te apoyo completamente

-Pero que dicen? Dijo harry bastante enfadado- no podemos permitir que este con ese ANIMAL (y pensó en alguna buena excusa para no quedar mal pero no la encontró)

-Y por que no?

-Porque… por que… mmm bueno… Es un idiota dijo sin mas ni mas

-Hay harry es solo por que estas celoso y lo comprendemos pero hay que dejarla ella ya es grande dijo ron muy tranquilo y seguía comportándose como si nada

-Pensé que me apoyarías Ron dijo con los dientes muy pegados harry ya que estaba muy enfadado

La verdad es que vine pensando todo el camino y el ni siquiera se defendió cuando nos abalanzamos enzima de el y lo único que dijo fue** no los lastimare por que ginevra no me lo perdonaría** y eso me hizo ver que al parecer de verdad la quiere

-Bueno esta bien supongamos que el no le hará daño recuerda todo lo que nos hizo y nos dijo antes

-Tu bien lo has dicho harry dijo herms exasperada a nosotros no a ella y se cruzo de brazos cosa que daba por entendido que no quería seguir discutiendo

-Saben que pueden creer lo que quieran pero aun así no confió en el pero les haré caso y no peleare mas con ginny pero por bien de ella dijo al enojado

-Ya son las 10:30 nos vamos harry cuídate mucho nos vemos mañana adiós

-Adiós muchachos cuídense nos vemos y pego un gran bostezo al cerrar la puerta

-Luego se cambio y se acostó en su casa y antes de dormirse dijo _Por que ginny si yo te amaba?_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDG

EN UN CAFÉ CERCA DEL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO

_-Por que me habrán invitado a tomar un café, no creo que quieran deshacerse de mi por que si no ya lo habrían hecho_

-Muchacho… nos escuchas decía el señor weasley a draco haciéndole señas en la cara pero nada de nada

-Ha... dijo algo distraído ya que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos –disculpen señores weasley pero no dejo de pensar en el porque estamos aquí

-Estamos aquí por nuestra hija dijo molly y aunque lo dijo tranquila a draco le pareció que esto iba mal

-Que quieren que hablemos sobre ginevra? dijo draco tranquilo aunque su voz temblaba

-Queremos creerte muchacho dijo artur y la única manera en que lo hagamos es que nos digas que es realmente lo que quieres con ella tenia una expresión seria en el rostro pero amable a la vez

-Bueno… yo… es que … no se…. Como les explico ..las cosas son así

-Vamos muchacho te escuchamos que es lo que quieres con ginny? dijo molly algo exasperada por el rodeo que daba draco

-Esta bien les diré la verdad todo comenzó con

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

De verdad reitero mis disculpas espero sus rr muchas gracias a los que han dejado besitoss s


	9. Toda La Verdad

PERDON se que no hay escusa que valga pero me fui de vacaciones y luego entre a clases y no habia tenido tiempo para poder cargar y la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia escrito pero le faltaba algo espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios gracias

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDG

Esta bien les diré la verdad todo comenzó con

_Comienzo Flash Back _

_Eran las 10:00am en la mansión malfoy y el joven de 22 años dueño de la mansión se estaba recién levantando la fecha 10 de julio _

_Esa mañana se prendió el televisor con la gran noticia y de ultimo momento Harry Potter uno de los hombres mas guapos de la comunidad mágica termina su relación de cuatro años que tenia con la señorita Ginevra Weasley esto a destrozado al codiciado niño que vivió puesto que ella termino la relación no sabemos como han recibido sus fans esto pero no pueden creer que ella lo haya dejado después de tanto tiempo juntos aun no se saben las razones… blablabla _

_Va… por fin ginevra pensó bien las cosas y dejo al idiota de potter ella era demasiado para el, ella es mía(pensó draco)_

_Salio de su mansión a las 11:30am en dirección a su empresa pero desvió su camino y fue al hospital entro en el hospital y subió al sector en que trabajaba Ginny Weasley su ex novia pero las mujer que mas amaba en la vida_

_Cuando llego a ese piso la vio tan hermosa caminando hacia la que era su oficina y no podía creer lo que veía era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto nunca cuando ella cerro la puerta de su oficina volvió a la realidad y tomo unas pociones para hacerse pasar por alguien distinto (__**las tenia conmigo por alguna eventualidad)**_

_Se transformo en un hombre de pelo negro despeinado ni muy largo ni muy corto mantuvo sus ojos grises y oscureció un poco su piel ya terminado todo se dirigió a la oficina de la señorita golpeo la puerta y escucho un pase algo acongojado _

_Cuando entro la vio tenia los ojos hinchados y la voz tristona y lo único que ella dijo fue pase y que desea?_

_Le dijo que era un psicólogo(los conocía por que fue alguna vez con su madre)y su nombre era Daniel Melroc ella asintió y le dijo de que se trata su profesión y lo miro directamente a los ojos_

_Yo vengo a ver como esta usted,( seguían mirándose directamente en los ojos) ya que tuve una visión __**(se que suena raro pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente)**__ en la cual mostraba que tenia que ayudarla y que usted contaría conmigo plenamente _

_Pero ella lo único que dijo fue Lo conozco de algún lado? Sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien _

_No creo, pero me hoyo lo que le dije _

_Si claro y con eso comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que veía_

_Su pequeña llorando por alguien que no la merecía para nada y entones se acerco y la acurruco en sus brazos y con su varita puso un letrero que decía no molestar _

_Ella se desahogo de todo dijo todo lo que San Potter le había dicho y hecho lo de que estaba confundido porque había alguien mas _

_Ella quedo destrozada con eso ya que el solo le pidió que le diera tiempo para pensar pero que no terminaran y ella simplemente lo corto porque no iba a soportar que no la quisieran como ella lo hacia _

_Y luego comenzó hablar de su pasado de algo que le había sucedido hacia muchísimo tiempo con la persona a la que el le recordaba por sus ojos _

_Nunca pensé que ella reconocería mis ojos pero lo hizo y eso me tomo por sorpresa _

_Tranquila ginevra- le dije con voz pasiva _

_Co..como.. me llamaste? Dijo reconociendo esa voz que le encantaba _

_Ginevra ese es tu nombre no? Dijo nervioso el muchacho sabiendo que había cometido un error _

_Si, pero dime ginny dijo algo defraudada _

_Luego el muchacho salio de ahí ya habiendo calmado a ginny y muy feliz de haberla tenido nuevamente entre sus brazos se fue hacia su oficina feliz pero intranquilo _

_Pasaron al menos 5 días y la volvió a visitar convertido en el mismo hombre y así se fue hasta que pasaron al menos 7 meses nos hicimos muy amigos pero ella insistió en que me conocía de alguna parte_

_Por mi lado quería decirle la verdad pero no lo lograba no quería que ella dejara de hablarme nuevamente _

_Pero entonces llegamos a la fecha de mi cumpleaños yo ya había celebrado el cumpleaños de ginevra trasformado en Daniel pero luego de eso venia el mió y yo no quería que supiera la verdad así que le entregue una invitación mas a Corner ya que sabia que invitaría a Ameli y por ende ginevra estaría presente y aquí estamos _

_Pero ella jamás se entero de que yo Draco era Daniel y que el sabia la verdad de todo lo que le pasaba ya que eran mejores amigos _

_Fin flash back_

Esa es la historia señores, yo no pude decirle la verdad a ginevra para no perderla pero lo difícil de todo esto es que me enamore aun mas de ella este tiempo..mm la verdad es que me volví a enamorar ella lo es todo para mi- se puso muy rojo por la vergüenza no le había confesado a nadie eso, solo blaize sabia cuanto se habían querido

Entonces dijo muy seriamente el señor Weasley pero con cierta cordialidad- Podemos confiar en ti 

Yo creo lo mismo dijo molly tu no eres tan malo como mis hijos dicen 

La verdad señora yo no dejare de ser desagradable con ellos por que jamás me han agradado es como que usted con mi madre logren llevarse bien eso es imposible lo que se es que amo a ginevra y mi madre la adora 

Bueno tienes razón pero tendrás que hacer el intento al igual que todos ellos contigo y nosotros con tu madre 

Por ginevra haría lo que fuera además que ahora se las razones por la cual estuvo con potter, y el por que me mentía tanto ahora es ella la que me tiene que perdonar aun que creo que ya lo hizo o eso espero dijo esperanzado

Bueno Draco ya es muy tarde es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar y nosotros al nuestro mis hijos se deben a ver ido para allá a saber que sucedía 

Hasta pronto señor y señora Weasley 

Adiós querido dijo molly muy afectivamente y dándole un abrazo cosa que extraño a draco y que lo hizo pensar mejor de aquella familia y artur le brindo la mano cosa que el se la tomo y ellos desaparecieron ya que era un bar de magos 

Draco se quedo ahí parado por un minuto intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido y pensó en voz alta _que __**familia mas agradable**_ y se esfumo igual que los señores weasley claro que no sin antes pagar la cuenta 

_DGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_Eran las 8:10 de la mañana una semana mas tarde _

Hey Draco levántate vas a llegar tarde al trabajo y no creo que quieras perder a tus mejores clientes por dormir 5 minutos mas 

Draco oía que lo despertaban a lo lejos pero no lograba saber quien era hasta que sintió la lluvia que caía sobre el

Pero que demonios?... Blaize que diablos te pasa por que me tiras agua?

Por que no reaccionabas compañero, vamos levántate y tomo una ducha rápido tenemos una gran reunión

Perdón? Dijo escéptico draco, TENEMOS dijiste

Claro que tenemos soy tu abogado y tu socio no puedes negarme que valla ,dijo haciéndose el ofendido 

A claro tu no vas en un mes a trabajar y ahora llegas como si nada eres un aprovechado dijo con tono de enfado Draco 

Pero si solo me tome unas vacaciones, ahora estoy de vuelta para ayudarte lo juro, Por cierto leí lo que paso en tu cumpleaños algo que contarme

Draco se quedo quieto y mirándolo fijamente por un momento luego le dijo lentamente: N-A-D-A Q-U-E T-E I-M-P-O-R-T-E

Uy amigo creo que hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo y con esto ultimo salio de la habitación justo a tiempo para que no lo golpeara el reloj de draco 

No lo soporto, quien se creo que es? Y además estoy empapado por el, esta me las paga dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa 

Cuando Draco bajo 10 minutos mas tarde Blaize estaba en la cocina tomando desayuno y cuando entro dijo profni lla nopodiaesrperate asm con la boca llena 

Termina de digerir y me hablas odioso 

O diablos en verdad te levantaste con un genio deberías comenzar a manejarlo compañero con esto recibió un pote de la mesa el cual esquivo a tiempo 

Lo siento Blaize se me soltó de la mano dijo con cara de inocente 

Jajaj podrías haberme noqueado o peor matado, como hubieras sobrevivido sin tu mejor amigo, socio, compañero, dejarías muy triste a mis fans lo sabias dijo como si fuera lo mas importante 

Hubiera sido lo mismo que en vida JAMÁS estas aquí 

Uyyy siento un tono de tristeza, dijo conmovido por la situación 

Lo lamento de verdad no te abandonare mas con esto se gano un golpe de parte de un enojadísimo draco 

Ya vallamos a la oficina si no se nos hará tarde

Pero no he terminado de comer dijo Blaize falsamente enojado 

Si… que lastima lo pesco del brazo y desaparecieron

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGDDGDGGDGD

_**En la Madriguera **_

Mama ya me voy…. Te quiero nos vemos mas tarde, solo vendré a cenar por que tengo que volver a mi depa en algún momento así que adiós 

Adiós hija cuídate mucho y dale esto a Ameli (le entrego un paquetito muy curioso) y beso a su hija

Con esto ginny apareció en su oficina en el hospital 

Cuando llego arreglo todo un poco ya que no había ido toda esa semana por recomendaciones de sus compañeros se puso el delantal y salio con el paquete para Ameli

Ameli- grito ginny para que la aludida se volteara 

Ginny has vuelto y con esto la abrazo muy fuerte casi ahogándola

Ya ameli basta me estas asfixiando por favor suéltame

Lo siento gin te extrañe tanto O perdón debo decirte Jefa 

No Ameli siempre te he dicho que me debes llamar por mi nombre ya que siempre hemos sido amigas y hablando de eso mama te mando algo 

A si? Que es?

No lo se, ábrelo 

A ver veamos que me ha mandado mi tía

Apresúrate yo también quiero saber

Ooooh que RICO, me mando sus pastelitos y mira trae una nota

_Querida Ameli: _

_Te mando estos pastelitos primero por todo lo que hiciste por mi hija y segundo por que siempre has sido como mi segunda hija te quiero un beso _

_Molly Weasley _

Por que a ti te da pastelitos y a mi no? Eso se llama preferencia dijo con un tono de falsa molestia y con el seño arrugado 

Celosa dijo ameli y le saco la lengua pero aun así te quiero y la abrazo 

Ya pongámonos a trabajar dijo gin usando todo el tono de jefa que podía 

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDDG

Mientras tanto saliendo de una reunión draco estaba en otro mundo 

DRACO… grito blaize por decima vez 

Que quieres blaize? dijo muy enojado draco y con los dientes pegados

Te estaba preguntando que haríamos ahora y no me escuchabas, en que piensas?

En nada que te importe y sobre tu primera pregunta yo tengo un tramite que hacer así que hazte cargo al menos por hoy y se fue pensando en cierta pelirroja que lo traía loco 

_Ahora te diré toda la verdad ginny espero que no te enojes conmigo_ decía draco en su mente mientras manejaba camino al hospital 

Pero antes de llegar paro en una florería y compro las flores favoritas de ginny las rosas amarillas y con la esperanza de que ella aun lo amara 

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta del hospital entro y subió al piso de gin esperando que estuviera ahí trabajando y la vio caminando de habitación en habitación haciendo la revisión entonces se transformó en Daniel para decirle la verdad a su amada ginny 

DDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDG

Que le dira draco a gin y como reaccionara gin? espero de verdad que les guste va con cariño 

besitos 

con cariño 

¡Tabata (L)


	10. Perdoname Aun Te Amo

-

-Ginny podemos hablar?

-Disculpe me puede esperar dijo gin sin mirarlo

-Si claro ginny dijo draco un poco apesumbrado por la poca atención

-Y mientras ginny revisaba las habitaciones y le decía a ese extraño que esperara pensaba en draco aunque con pena por que el no había vuelto a visitarla mas

-Draco estaba sentado en una de los sillones de la sala de espera para poder hablar con su amada gin

-Daniel? Que haces aquí? Le pregunto gin un poco distraída y sorprendida

-Vine a verte y tu me dijiste que esperara y vine aquí para hacerlo

-Tu eras el hombre que quería hablar conmigo? Lamento haberte hecho esperar pero no te reconocí vamos a mi oficina dijo con gran animo por verlo

-Espero que sigas con ese animo cuando te diga la verdad querida mía pensaba draco

-Bueno Daniel a que debo el placer? Por que ahora verte es un placer me tuviste abandonada todos estos días y yo que estuve hospitalizada ni siquiera una carta me dolió tanta indiferencia así que espero que tengas una buena excusa dijo gin muy rápido

-Eh… dijo sin saber que decir

-Eh? Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir dijo algo enojada gin. Que decepcionante esperaba algo mas después de esta hermosa relación que hemos armado como amigos y como…..

-Es que no lo entiendes dijo cortándola inmediatamente.. es complicado lo que te tengo que decir o mejor dicho que confesar

-Nada puede ser tan complicado dijo un poco enfadada nada lo es

-Te equivocas esto es completamente complicado y no se si me perdonaras esto que te diré

-Que es? Por favor Daniel dime dijo un poco angustiada…

-Es que…. No se como comenzar dijo con un nudo en la garganta y se notaba nerviosismo en su rostro cosa que le incomodo por que eso no le sucedía nunca a un malfoy

-No estarás…. No nada es imposible dijo balbuceando o si es posible?

-Que crees que sucede? ojala que lo haya notado pedía en sus adentros draco

-Es que no creo que sea posible pero te lo diré por que entre en dudas bueno…. Te Gusto?

_-Que diga que no por favor que diga que no _

-Mas o menos, dijo draco mas nervioso que antes y no sabia la razón, pero no exactamente

-Entonces explícate por que de verdad no comprendo nada dijo ginny con una cara de confusión increíble

-Lo que sucede es que todo comenzó cuando te conocí hace 6 o 7 años atrás

-QUE? DE QUE HABLAS? Dijo casi gritando … ESTAS LOCO.. NOS CONOCIMOS HACE SOLO UNOS MESES ATRÁS y se quedo en silencio después de bufar y eso era un síntoma de estar muy enojada

-Yo… dijo draco muy nervioso .. SOY DRACO dijo gritando y sentándose en el sillón para no caerse

-Qu….qu…QUE tu que? Dijo ginny sentándose en su silla y en estado shock

-Draco respiro hondo antes de contestar

-Lo que oíste Ginny soy Draco he estado junto a ti todo este tiempo como Daniel por que no se me ocurrió otra manera de acercarme a ti, el día que vi que terminaste con el idiota de potter fue el mas feliz de mi vida pero tu me odiabas así que me hice pasar por otra persona y después el juego se me fue de las manos y no sabia como decirte la verdad y luego ocurrió tu accidente y espere el momento preciso para decírtelo y pensé durante estos días la mejor forma de hacerlo y creo que ninguna de las dos fue correcta pero…..

-No puede ser, dijo ginny cortando a draco y hablando casi en un susurro como no me di cuenta antes. Era obvio esos ojos nadie mas tendría esos ojos pero solo me quise engañar y creí que no eran únicos pero si lo son y quedo es silencio mirando algo en el vació

-Ginny? Me escuchas? Dijo draco después de un rato por que no soportaba el silencio y llevaban mas de una hora hablando y al menos 15 minutos en silencio

-Si te escucho dijo y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos

-Y no me dirás nada? dijo apesumbrado y decepcionado Draco

-Que quieres que diga? Esto me tomo por sorpresa y siguió en su silencio que causaba un dolor enorme en Draco

-Bueno… dijo tragando draco….. Me ire entonces y no te molestare nunca mas espero un momento a ver si ella respondia pero no y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta dijo

-Aun me amas Draco? En un susurro pero el la escucho

-Con la mano aun en el picaporte le respondió: te amo mas que a nada y mas que a nadie, jamás deje de hacerlo y el hecho de estar aquí parado corrompiendo todo el orgullo Malfoy por la mujer que amo es la mayor demostración que puedo hacerte y salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas

-Ginny reacciono un segundo mas tarde cuando sintio una lagrima caer por su mejilla y se levanto para buscar a Draco pero se mareo y callo al piso desmayada

**-Un rato mas tarde entra alguien en la oficina de ginny **

-Ginny?... Maldición gin que te sucede reacciona

-Enfermera Ayúdeme necesito ayuda grito un hombre dentro de la oficina de ginny

-Que sucede? Pregunto ameli preocupada… Harry eres tu? Que sucedió? Ginny reacciona…

-De pronto Ameli con un movimiento de varita levanto a ginny y la traslado a una habitación para ver que sucedía

-Draco? Draco? Draco?

-No ginny soy yo Ameli ..que sucedió?

-No lose donde estoy? Estaba soñando?

-En el hospital, Harry te encontró desmayada en tu oficina QUE SUCEDIÓ? Dijo algo enojada su amiga

-Draco dijo ginny antes de volver a desmayarse

-Ameli solo suspiro, la tapo bien y salio de la habitación

-Ameli que le sucedió a ginny? Que te dijo? Reacciono?

-Harry tranquilo ella no me dijo nada reacciono pero volvió a desmayarse

-Pero que le sucede? Va a estar bien? Necesita algo?

-No harry, por ahora déjala descansar yo soy la doctora aquí así que YO la cuidare

-Nos les vas a avisar a sus padres si ya les mande una lechuza deben venir en camino

-Ameli cariño que le sucedió a mi hija dijo un segundo mas tarde la señora Weasley

-Se desmayo, personalmente creo que solo fue una recaída.

-A que bien al menos no es nada malo pero se podrá irse mañana?

-No por que le tendremos en revisión dijo en tono serio y luego con cara de preocupación le dijo señora weasley puedo hablar con usted a solas?

-Todos se quedaron mirando como Ameli se llevaba a la señora weasley a la oficina de ginny

-Que sucede Ameli? Mi hija esta en mal estado?

-No señora no es eso, lo que sucede es que cuando ella reaccionó lo único que me dijo fue DRACO y se volvió a desmayar

-La señora Weasley agacho la mirada y dijo iré hablar con el muchacho por que creo sinceramente en sus sentimientos y no debe haberle hecho nada malo

-Esta bien confiare en su decisión pero por hoy prefiero que gin se quede en observaciones para ver si encontramos alguna razón lógica

-Esta bien, sacare a los muchachos de aquí e iré hablar con Draco

-Muchachos, ginny se encuentra bien pero no puede recibir visitas así que vamos a casa y mañana podrán verla, ahora hay que dejarla descansar

-Pero mama no la podemos dejar – dijo

-Si podemos así que ahora cada uno a sus casas y nos vemos mañana

-DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGD

**-EN OTRO LUGAR UNA HORA ANTES……**

-Dame otro wisky dijo un draco bastante ebrio al cantinero de un bar muggle

-Señor usted ya ha bebido demasiado no puede seguir vendiéndole

-DAME OTRO TRAGO AHORA grito draco

-El cantinero algo asustado solo se lo sirvió y siguió atendiendo a otros clientes

-De pronto en el baño de ese lugar apareció un muchacho moreno, muy guapo y de ojos verdes

-Salio del baño y encontró a Draco en pésimo estado y se le acerco diciendo que pasa compañero? Ya esto aquí

-Draco lo miro fijamente y lo único que dijo fue GINEVRA y siguió bebiendo

-Cuando blaize lo quedo mirando sintió lastima por el estado en que su amigo estaba por que jamás lo había visto así por una mujer excepto cuando estaban en el colegio y salía con la pelirroja que había nombrado hacia dos segundos

-Que sucedió ahora compañero? Pensé que ya habías superado eso

-JAMÁS grito draco con dolor ,JAMÁS y se quedo en silencio

-Pero que sucedió? Se pelearon?

-No, le conté toda la verdad y cuando le dije que jamás la había dejado de amar y que me estaba tragando todo mi orgullo Malfoy estando ahí parado no dijo nada y me fui, espere un momento afuera para ver si quizás me seguía pero nada y aquí estoy

-Amigo no creo que ella te halla dejado de amar pero tal vez fue un poco chocante toda la verdad que le dijiste

-Quizás pero debía decirlo, alguna vez iba a tener que hacerlo

-Lo se, pero ahora iras conmigo a tu casa te ducharas te acostaras y dormirás por que así no resuelves nada

-Draco se quedo mirando a Blaize como si fuera un extraño pero lo siguió y se fueron

**-CUANDO ESTABAN EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

-Gracias amigo por estar conmigo en este momento y por….

-DING - DONG DING - DONG

-Quien podrá ser a estas horas y que este tan apresurado dijo draco un poco enojado dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Buenas noches Draco dijo una voz femenina un tanto enojada

-Señora Weasley dijo draco con la cara llena de asombro

-Se quedaron mirando pero nadie dijo nada así que Blaize intervino

-Pase señora esta en su casa y con esto ambas personas despertaron de su trance

-Si señora Weasley perdone pase y siéntese desea algo?

-Gracias, un te por favor

-A que debo esta visita Molly?

-Pensé que lo sabrías dijo la señora Weasley como si fuera obvio

-Bueno notara que no lo se así que espero que pueda decirmelo dijo un draco confundido

-Lo que sucede es…. Pero se quedo en silencio al recordar la presencia de Sabini entonces lo quedo mirando con esto Blaize se dio por aludido y dijo

-Con su permiso debo ir a realizar un tramite sigan con sus cosas tranquilos

-Ahora si señora puede contarme lo que sucede. Le sucedió algo a Ginevra? Dijo muy preocupado Draco

-Si, pensé que ya sabias por que cuando reacciono lo único que dijo fue tu nombre

-A que se refiere con que Reacciono? Dijo muy pálido Draco

-Eso Ameli dijo que Harry la encontró desmayada en su oficina y que cuando estaban en la habitación ella despertó diciendo tu nombre y luego volvió a quedar inconciente y yo vine de inmediato por que necesito saber que sucedió

-Draco al escuchar todo esto se sintió mareado, se puso muy pálido y se sentó en el sillón

-Yo…. Yo le dije toda la verdad señora, todo lo que les conté a usted y a su marido y luego le dije que jamás había dejado de amarla y que ahora la amaba mucho mas y mas que nada y que nadie y luego me fui por que ella no me contestaba nada señora pero jamás pensé que le aria tan mal

-El problema es que al parecer no recordaste su enfermedad y eso la altero o la puso nerviosa o que se yo pero ahora esta inconciente en el hospital

-Con esto la palidez que se había posado en el rostro de Draco empeoro pero se levanto y dijo que iba al hospital y desapareció

-La señora Weasley no alcanzo a detenerlo pero sintió que todo lo que el ese muchacho arrogante sentía por su hija era verdadero y salio de ahí con un !!plin¡¡

**-EN EL HOSPITAL **

-Draco Iba corriendo hacia la recepción cuando choco con alguien que le impedía el camino hacia SU ginny

-Que haces aquí Malfoy? Dijo un harry muy enojado

-Que te importa Potter? Dijo arrastrando las palabras con altanería Draco

-Es cierto la verdad es que no me importaría si supiera que no vienes a ver a alguien que amo pero vienes a eso entonces si me incumbe dijo pesadamente

-Escuche bien? "Que amas"? Jajaja no me hagas reír Potter por favor y déjame pasar por que quiero ver a ginevra AHORA dijo enojándose

-Si escuchaste bien que amo y para que quieres verla si solo puedes lastimarla y con esto dio por finalizada la conversación y se voltio

-Al menos yo no la deje sola dijo con rabia draco

-Harry reacciono ante este comentario y agarro a draco de la capa y le dijo con la cara llena de rabia " Yo jamás deje sola a ginny" no hables de lo que no sabes

-Bueno no me importa lo que hallas hecho en tu vida con ella lo que si me importa es verla ahora mismo por que yo la amo y se que aun me ama así que si me permites y con esto draco siguió su camino

-Detente ahí ahora mismo dijo Harry reaccionando

-No lo are Potter, yo quiero ver a Ginny y eso are

-No te dejare …. Inmobilus dijo Harry agitando su varita

-Protego dijo Draco con unos reflejos inimaginables pero Harry también esquivo el hechizo que venia de vuelta

-Se estaban mirando fijamente y con las varitas en alto cuando se escucho un grito horrible con el cual ambos reaccionaron

-¡¡DRACO!!

-Ginny dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a su habitación

-Ameli que sucedió? Que le pasa a ginny? Por que ese grito?

-No lo se yo estaba con ella haciéndole una revisión y de pronto dijo cuidado Draco y después grito tu nombre

-Puedo entrar a verla? Habría llegado antes pero este imbécil no me dejo pasar dijo con furia Draco

-Si, claro que puedes pasar, ella te esta llamando desde que esta ahí a pesar de estar inconciente

-No, no puede pasar dijo Harry entrando en la conversación de la cual había sido excluido

-Como que no puedo entrar Potter? Que acaso quieres entrar tu? Para que si solo quiere verme a mi por que no se si lo notaste pero grito mi nombre

-Mira dijo Harry sacando la varita no pasaras ni la veras aun que me mates

-Quien te crees que eres Potter? Dijo Malfoy con la varita en mano también ella aun me ama lo quieras o no

-¡¡BASTA!! Dijo Ameli enojada. No se si lo han notado pero estamos en un hospital así que abajo varitas y se las quito además Harry aquí mando yo y el si puede entrar Draco por favor entra y toma tu varita

-Gracias Ameli e hizo una reverencia para poder entrar

-Pero como que si puede entrar por que lo dejas Ameli el no se lo merece

-Ya basta Harry el ya entro y punto quédate en la sala de espera luego podrás verla

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION **

-Ginevra estas despierta? dijo draco casi susurrando

DDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGD

PERDONENME DE VERDAD SE QUE ME TARDE AÑOS EN CARGAR PERO NO HABIA PODIDO HACERLO ANTES GRACIAS A LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE PASAR POR MI FIZ UN BESO CUIDENSE Y LEAN Y LUEGO EL GO

ADIO


	11. Draco, Harry, Ron Nooooooooo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Espero sigan adelante con la historia

-Ginny no le contesto, después de haberlo llamado todo el día perdiendo la conciencia ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar pero si estaba dispuesta a escucharlo

-Al parecer no, dijo un Draco triste

Ese tono de voz encogió el corazón de Gin

-Sabes Ginebra nunca había estado tan tranquilo, pero cuando estoy junto a ti me es imposible sentir otro sentimiento que no sea paz y alegría eso me hace recordar que con nadie me he sentido así jamás y ahí esta la primera razón por la que te amo con mi alma, es que eres única en el mundo

En ese momento Ginny sintió que le tomaban la mano con ternura y con la fuerza justa

-La segunda es que eres la única que no me teme y que es capaz de ponerse frente de mi aunque este enojado y aunque con eso logras que me enoje mas, siempre terminas ganando aunque yo no lo haga notar

-Ginny aguanto las ganas de decirle cuanto lo amaba porque necesitaba saber que mas sentía Él por ella ya que no estaba segura de escucharlo otra vez

-Ojala pudieras oír todo lo que te digo por que no estoy tan seguro de tener el suficiente valor de decírtelo de frente aun que estuviéramos juntos, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes debe ser por que cuando estábamos juntos solo cuando te quedabas dormida te lo decía o cuando estabas muy triste o enojada.

-Ginny entreabrió los ojos y vio que Draco tenía una expresión muy bella mientras recordaba esos momentos tan bellos de antaño y sonrió para sus adentros

-Recuerdo cuanto me encantaba verte enojada y ahora que estas tan bella creo que me encantaría verte así nuevamente pero mas me encantaba verte reír especialmente si esas risas eran por mi pero tengo que admitir que cuando mas te miraba era cuando dormías por que no se si era sensación mía o real pero había un brillo en ti que lograba hipnotizarme

-Eso logro que ginny reaccionara y sus pensamientos solo le decían que lo perdonara por que él verdaderamente la amaba pero siguió escuchando

-Te diré cual es la ultima razón por la que te amo y luego saldré de aquí pero volveré cuando estés mejor. Es por que eres bella, tienes una sonrisa que hechiza, das unos besos que matan, Fuiste la primera mujer con la que hice tantas cosas y con la cual se que no me cansaría de hacerlas, eres sangre pura aunque traidora de la sangre pero pura con lo ultimo sonrió, tu cabello calza perfectamente con tus ojos entonces llego a la conclusión de que eres la mujer perfecta para mi. Con lo ultimo la quedo mirando fijamente la respiraron calmada y le volvió a parecer perfecta

-Ginny se quedo petrificada ante tal declaración y se sonrojo pero sintiendo una gran felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo y sin que ella pudiera percibirlo la besaron con pasión

-Ginebra te amo dijo Draco cuando termino de besarla, adiós vuelvo luego

-No te vayas Draco dijo Ginny con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que él la oyera

-Gin, despertaste dijo el rubio con gran alivio

-Hace muchísimo tiempo dijo con una gran sonrisa gin

-QUE? Oíste todo lo que te dije?

-Si, admitió Ginny sonriente

-Uy, logro articular el rubio

-Es verdad todo lo que dijiste? Pregunto gin un tanto insegura de sentir tanta felicidad

-Si ginebra TE AMO y ojala que me perdones dijo Malfoy mirando el piso

-Claro que te perdono, el hecho de que seas un idiota no quiere decir que no puedas mejorar dijo con burla Gin

-Hay pelirroja que dices idiota YO? Por favor solo lo dices por que envidias mi gran inteligencia

-Ha vuelto el EGOLATRA DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY del que me enamore, perfecto y cuando termino de decir eso escucho una risa a su derecha

-Pecosa eres muy graciosa por eso también te amo y te has ganado un beso, pero solo uno no te emociones te lo advierto y sonrió de lado

-Ginny lo miro con una ceja levantada pero solo le dijo abrázame Draco por favor

-Draco la miro fijamente y luego dio un paso hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza con esto sintió un alivio en su corazón como si todo el peso que llevaba se hubiera esfumado de pronto

-Hurón dijo ginny sonriendo

-Que? Dijo un tanto enfadado Draco

-Te Amo Mas Que Todo lo que Hay En El Mundo

-Lo se Ginevra dijo sonriendo de lado

-Y Ginny con los ojos entrecerrado dijo Eres un Engreído

-Eso también lo se, pero aun así me amas

-Ginny sonrió ante aquel comentario y respondió lo se Draco, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un portazo y los dos se voltearon para ver quien era el escandaloso.

-Suéltala MALFOY dijo un enojado ojiverde.

-Pero que mier… dijo Draco pero no logro terminar por que Ginny lo interrumpió

-Quieres Harry? Termino Ginny con un tono bastante Malfoy para ser una Weasley (no se si entendieron eso pero jaja es algo raro XD)

-Eeeeh…. Ginny, yo creí que…. Bueno tu… es que…

-Ve al grano Potter o si no te vas, dijo un Malfoy muy enojado

-Harry solo le dirigió una fría mirada y luego la desvió hacia Ginny diciendo Gin Yo TE AMO y no voy a dejarte en las manos de este idiota que solo te quiere utilizar la iba a besar omitiendo por completo la presencia de Malfoy pero se escucho….

-PAF….. No te creas tanto Potter dijo Ginny fríamente, por que Draco es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida hubieron problemas pero se hablaron y se superaron y no hay nada que desee mas que estar con el ahora.

-Draco observaba todo esto atónito y divertido pero siempre en silencio ya que por alguna extraña razón no pudo intervenir.

-Harry por su parte tenia la mano en la mejilla que Gin le había golpeado y la miraba como si fuera una extraña y entonces se acerco a Draco y lo tomo por la camisa diciéndole Que diablos le hiciste Malfoy?

-Suéltame POTTER articulo Draco con desprecio

-Expelliarmus grito alguien a quien Harry le daba la espalda logrando que este saliera despedido por los aires

-Pero quien realizo ese hechizo dijo Un ojiverde muy enojado parado cerca de un Draco atónito y una ginny muy confundida

-Lo siento mucho Harry pero no permitiré que arruines algo que hace tan feliz a Ginny

-De que hablas Ron? Pregunto Harry enojado

-De que es la primera vez que veo así a mi hermanita

-En ese momento Harry de alguna forma tomo su varita sin que nadie lo notara y apunto a Ron y dijo QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON RONALD WEASLEY?

-Nada Harry soy yo el muchacho que tenia sucia la nariz cuando lo conociste el que teme a las arañas y el que es celoso de su hermanita

-RON? Pregunto Ginny a su derecha

-Que tu tampoco creías que fuera yo?

-Claro que no, jamás has querido que este conmigo respondió elegantemente Draco

-Tu no puedes ser Ron decía Harry una y otra vez no puedes, tu estarías de mi parte no apoyando a ese idiota

-Pero si apoyando la felicidad de mi hermanita lo siento harry pero quizás Malfoy no sea tan malo como antes

-De pronto una serie de acontecimientos pasaron rápidamente Harry se voltio y ataco a Draco pero al estilo muggle y a este le sangro la nariz Ron por su parte lanzaba un escudo entre ellos dos e intentaba tranquilizar a Harry pero nada funcionaba este estaba cada vez mas fuera de lugar y de alguna manera empujo con su "aura" a Ron el cual quedo en el piso inconciente puesto que se golpeó la cabeza y golpeaba luego a Malfoy que alcanzo a defenderse pero le sangraba la boca también al igual que a harry seguían en eso cuando…

-Ahhhhhhh… mi cabeza, dijo ginny mientras se le nublaba la vista y lo ultimo que veía era a un Draco sangrado acercarse a ella.

-Amor decía Draco desesperado Amor, Amor, reacciona por favor

-Idiota llama a la enfermera dijo Harry fríamente pero preocupado a la vez

-Deberías estar tan o mas preocupado que yo si dices que la amas tanto además a tu amigo también tienen que atenderlo

-Ron¡ lo había olvidado

-Draco abrió la puerta justo en el instante en que una enfada Ameli iba a revisar que sucedía

-Ginny¡ dijo Ameli entrando con una sombra en su rostro. Que diablos le hicieron?

-no, Ameli fue un accidente este imbécil entro y comenzó una pelea idiota yo respondí al ultimo cuando termino golpeando a Ron

-Ameli lo quedo mirando con pena y algo confundida y lo único que dijo fue: Hay Draco hubieras inventado algo mas convincente, pero Harry atacando a su mejor amigo siento no creerte pero lo dudo ahora salgan los tres veré como esta Ginny

-Ajajjajajajaaj se escucho una carcajada al salir

-De que te ríes maldito imbécil? Primero no dices la verdad y luego te burlas pensé que eras mas decente Potter pero me equivoque talvez si debiste ser un Slytherin y se voltio para comunicarse con los padres de Ginebra al final Ron y Ella sabían la verdad

-No Draco quizás todo depende de las situaciones y no de las actitudes por alguna razón fuiste Mortífago y por otra razón yo gane la guerra

-Draco se voltio solo te diré una cosa si algo le sucede a Ginebra veras cuan Mortífago puedo llegar a ser luego siguió caminando

-Esta me las pagas Malfoy, no ganaras tan fácil. Perdón NO ganaras

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

-Signos vitales, bien; pulso, bien; respiración, acelerada. Decía Ameli mientras revisaba a Gin. Dejó eso para atender a Ron

_-Levi Corpus _con eso puso a Ron sobre la cama y curo su cabeza, lo conecto vio sus signos estaba bien solo se había roto un poco la cabeza iba a mejorar

-Ameli en ese momento se sentó en el sillón cerca de Gin el grito había sido desgarrador pero ella no estaba tan mal y comenzó a preguntarse si Draco le había dicho la verdad ¿Qué sucedió gin querida?

-Esa pregunta quedo en el aire por que ella salio para llamar a la familia

-Ameli cariño que les sucedió a mis hijos?

-Señora Weasley dijo sorprendida Ella. Como supo que había pasado algo?

-Draco me llamo pero no me quiso decir nada. A todo esto donde está el?

-No lo se señora yo lo expulse de la habitación a él y a Harry

-Harry estaba aquí? Donde esta el entonces?

-Tampoco lo se ya se lo dije los expulse.

-Pero por que seguramente Harry estaba visitando a gin junto con Ron y Draco vino por que hable con el

-No señora Harry llego antes, Draco luego y Ron mucho después, como se lo explico… bueno ellos comenzaron una pelea en la habitación

-Que ellos que? Pregunto sorprendida

-Lo que escucho se pelearon, el resultado fue un Ron y una Gin inconcientes

-No puedo creerlo, por que Harry o Draco harían algo así se preguntaba

-Yo no comencé la pelea Molly respondía una voz varonil

-Draco no seas mentiroso la madre de gin sabe perfectamente como eres y si no lo sabe ella lo se yo o Harry que estaba de testigo

-Es cierto Señora Weasley Draco no dice la verdad el ataco a Ron y Ginny solo se preocupo **Espero no meterme en problemas con esta mentira pensó Harry **y ahora quiere que usted le crea es solo un mentiroso

-Cobarde, como te atreves a mentirle a Molly de esa manera es como tu madre maldito idiota

-Cállate Malfoy es demasiado descarado de tu parte mentir así y peor hacer un show como ese es PA-TE-TI-CO.

-La sonrisa de burla que tenia Harry hizo que la sangre le hirviera a Draco pero se calmo y dijo con la voz mas calmada que pudo: Los Mentirosos son los Primeros en caer Potter hay mas testigos aparte de mi. Y por ultimo se sentó fuera de la habitación de Ginny a esperar que despertara

-Harry quedo impresionado con esa actitud y era verdad se iba ahogar en su propia mentira. Molly por su parte observaba la situación evaluando las actitudes de ambos y Ameli solo dijo

-Déjame curarte esas heridas Draco no puedes ir por todo el hospital así que van a pensar

-NO, gracias respondió Fríamente

-Por que no Malfoy?

-Por que tu no creíste en mi inocencia cuando es la primera vez que es real eso lo dijo con pena o eso pensó Ameli

-Al menos deja que otra enfermera te cure eso con tono de preocupación

-Yo iré a buscar una dijo Molly preocupada

-No Molly no hace falta puedo esperar aquí, cuando Ginebra despierte iré a curarme

-No seas orgulloso Malfoy, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Esta bien cúrame si tanto quieres hacerlo respondió con fastidio

-Gracias Malfoy. Accio Botiquín

-Mientras Ameli Curaba a Draco, se escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación Harry iba a entrar corriendo pero Molly se lo impidió entrando ella

**-Diablos ya puedo ir despidiéndome de la gran familia Weasley **

-Preocupado Potter

-Claro que no mintió Harry

-Que bueno porque yo lo tendría

…..EN LA HABITACION….

-Cual de los dos grito?

-Yo mama se escucho una voz ronca pero reconocida perfectamente por esta madre preocupada

-Ron, Hijo mió que sucedió? Quien te ataco? Quien te hizo esto?

-Mamá tranquila me duele la cabeza

-No tanto como a mi Ronald respondió la voz de una joven

-Ginny cariño que sucedió? Quien les hizo esto?

-Y al mismo tiempo pero sin mucha intención dijeron Fue Harry mamá

-No puedo creerlo

-La señora Weasley estaba anonadada no podía creer que alguien que había tratado como un hijo le hubiera mentido de esa manera

-Mamá no te enojes Harry solo estaba alterado, perdió el control, no sabía lo que hacia dijo Ron para amainar el enojo que se veía venir

-Vamos Ron no lo puedes proteger por siempre el vino e intento separarme de Draco, LO AMENAZO Ron y luego lo Golpeo a todo esto Ginny voltio su rostro para mirar a su madre Como esta Draco mamá?

-Esta bien Ameli lo esta curando afuera y Harry está ahí

-Bueno volviendo al tema Mamá el no sabía lo que pasaba

-Si que lo sabia Ronald el me mintió descaradamente afuera, me dijo que había sido Draco mirándome a los ojos y con Draco ahí presente. Si el hubiera sido sincero se lo perdonaría con facilidad pero duele que un hijo te mienta de esa manera

-Mamá no te enfades cuando me golpeo a mi no lo hizo con intención en verdad fue como si su enojo me empura hacia la pared, al que golpeo conciente fue a Malfoy

-Te creo Ron ahora yo saldré y hablare con él

-Mamá dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez

-Si?

-Puedes llamas a Draco y a Hermione por favor dijo Ron sabiendo lo que Quería su hermanita pequeña

-Claro

-Draco Cariño Gin quiere verte, Ameli querida puedes llamar a Hermione, Harry me debes una explicación

-Claro respondieron ambos

…..EN OTRO LUGAR CERCA DEL HOSPITAL…..…..

-TININTINTINTITNTI

-Quien diablos es ahora?

-Hola, señorita Hermione Granger

-Si, quien habla

-La llamamos desde el Hospital San Mungo para comunicarle que el señor Ronald Weasley esta aquí pero no logro terminar por que la mujer grito

-QUE¡ que le sucedió? Esta el bien? Le avisaron a su madre?

-Lo atacaron, si esta bien y si le avisamos

-OK gracias voy para allá y con esto Hermione corto, y con un suave plop desapareció con un solo lugar en mente el Hospital San Mungo.

Disculpen la demora… se que fue mucha

Horrible todo eso que hace Harry no creen que tonto creer que no se metería en problemas y Draco claro que gano la verdad triunfa…

Espero que le guste el capitulo y que deseen seguir leyendo, espero leer sus opiniones, criticas, cumplidos lo que sea

Nos leemos pronto

Bye


	12. Un Paso Hacia La Felicidad

…**.MIENTRAS EN LA HABIATACION DE GINNY….**

-Draco lamento haber ocasionado este problema

-No te preocupes Weasley no fue tu culpa además esta es la segunda vez que me sorprendes en el día

-Jajajajajaja eres muy gracioso Malfoy

-No lo sabia

-Por fin no sabes algo Hurón

-Princesa no me llames así y ruega por que no sea lo único que no sepa

-Aun eres un engreído Malfoy

-Eso si lo sabia Weasley dijo sonriendo con la sonrisa mas sincera que gin había visto dirigida hacia Ron

-De pronto se abrió la puerta y alguien salto sobre Ron

-Ron que sucedió? me preocupe y te veo riéndote no se de que aquí

-Bueno Harry con sus súper poderes me ataco… por casualidad y me rió de…

-De mi, dijo una voz detrás de Hermione que ella reconoció

-Malfoy dijo volteándose una muy sorprendida Hermione

-El mismo Granger , dijo Draco con una amabilidad increíble para estar dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Y de que exactamente se reían pregunto ella mirando fijamente a Malfoy como si quisiera que desapareciera de ese lugar

-De que Malfoy es un maldito engreído y uno gracioso a demás respondió un pelirrojo sonriendo

-Jajajajajaj fue lo único que salio de la boca de la novia del pelirrojo

-De que te ríes Hermy? Pregunto Gin también con una sonrisa

-Ja de que Ron JAJA diga algo JAJA bueno de Malfoy JAJA

-Todos la miraron ceñudos como viendo a una loca de patio

-Entonces Ron hablo algo preocupado, Querida te encuentras bien?

-Estupendamente respondió aun riéndose, aunque no puedo creerme tu actitud al parecer si te afecto el golpe

-JA JA JA respondió sarcástico Ron que graciosa eres.

-Granger, no es tan gracioso que le agrade algún día tenia que darse cuenta de que soy una gran persona

-Perdona Malfoy no lo sabia respondió muy seria ella pero algo bueno debes haber hecho para que Ron te aceptara. con esto termino la conversación ya que se sentó junto a Ron omitiendo su presencia olímpicamente

-Draco solo pensó Que _mas da lo que haga o lo que piense Granger_ y se voltio para ver a su princesa

-Querida mía como te encuentras? Dijo con tono formal Draco

-Contigo junto a mi? respondió Ginny, MUY FELIZ y termino con una sonrisa

-A lado de los tortolos una sorprendida Hermione escuchaba la historia que Ron le contaba y no podía creer nada

-Ron, seguro que estas bien?

-Claro que si, No me digas que tu tampoco crees que fui yo el que defendió a Malfoy?

-Bueno es muy extraño respondió evitando la mirada indignada que le dirigía Ron

-Se que es extraño pero no iba a permitir que el Idiota de mi mejor amigo arruinara la felicidad de mi pequeña hermanita, no de nuevo esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-Bueno si tu en verdad crees eso yo te apoyare aunque deteste a Malfoy con todas mis fuerzas quizá Gin sea feliz a su lado y con esto giro la cabeza hacia la otra pareja que se encontraba en la habitación

-Estaba Hermione en eso cuando alguien entro mas específicamente Ameli y les pidió que salieran para que ambos pacientes pudieran descansar

-Hermione miro a Ron y le dijo Te Amo Mi Amor, luego beso sus labios y dijo un inaudible adiós

-Mientras tanto en la otra camilla Draco beso a Gin y le Demostró mil sentimientos en un simple beso luego beso la frente y le dijo adiós, Ginny le dedico una sonrisa y suspiro luego de esto ambas personas salieron dejando al trió adentro

-Bueno Ron decía Ameli mientras lo evaluaba ya estás bien pero debes quedarte por tu fractura de cráneo y debes tomarte esto y luego giro hacia ginny

-Y tu mi querida amiga debes quedarte aquí unos días en observación y podrás largarte pero para asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar esto no dejare que nadie entre sin mi consentimiento, solo si son tus padres y bueno descansen ambos y se retiro de la habitación.

-Bueno hermanito debemos descansar para poder estar recuperados en unos pocos días, buenas noches diciendo esto se giro en la cama y se durmió

-Ron la observo unos segundos y sonrió para si mismo y en un susurro dijo buenas noches enana cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

…**.UNA SEMANA DESPUES….**

-Al fin puedo salir de este lugar como si no me bastara con trabajar aquí debo ser una interna, bufo Gin

-Cariño no te enfades sabes que es por tu bien, a demás que dirían tus pacientes si te vieran quejándote así

-No estoy enfadada es solo que me molesto no ver a Draco aquí me prometió que vendría por mi

-Pero si estoy aquí pecosa respondió una voz a tras de Ginny

-DRACO grito feliz la aludida y volteandose

-Si pecosa soy yo pero no tienes que gritar mi nombre

-Lo siento, es que me emocione dijo con una sonrisa

-No importa pecosa me encanto oír mi nombre cuando sale de tus labios

-Que romántico Malfoy nunca lo creí de ti respondió otra voz detrás de la señora Weasley (la que miraba todo con alegría)

-Ronald deja que sea así no vez que en pocas ocasiones se ve o se escucha a Draco haciendo este tipo de cosas

-Pelirroja dijo con todo de enfado Malfoy, esto provoco la risa de Ginny y la de Ron

-De que se ríen? Pregunto Draco confundido

-De nada cariño dijo Ginny besando la nariz de SU hombre

-Bueno ahora vamos a casa hablo la señora Weasley y girándose hacia Draco tu también iras y desapareció

-Eso fue una pregunta o una orden pregunto dudoso Draco porque si bien la relación esta en buenos tratos no creo que les agrade verme en su hogar

-Miedo Malfoy? Pregunto riéndose Ron

-Desde luego que si, ustedes son todos unas bestias

-Ron sonrió y dijo tienes razón pero una orden de mi madre es una orden

-Suspirando resignado tomo la mano de Ginny para sentirse mas valiente

-Yo estaré contigo amor y no permitiré que estos brutos te hagan nada y lo beso

-Aww no hagan eso frente a mi acepto la relación pero aun no me hago la idea completamente bueno vamos y desapareció

-Nos vamos preciosura?

-Desde luego guapo y con una sonrisa desaparecieron

…**MOMENTOS ANTES EN LA MADRIGUERA… **

-Mamá al fin llegaste dijo Bill al ver aparecer a su madre

-Si, y quiero a todos en la sala ahora dijo Molly con autoridad

-Claro madre los llamare a todos

-Cuando ya estaban todos en la sala Molly los miró, suspiró y dijo Draco vendrá a casa junto con Ginny y no quiero replicas, ni golpes, ni peleas…

-Pero… dijo uno de los chicos pero no alcanzo a terminar porque la mirada seria y firme de su madre no se lo permitió

-... Insisto sin replicas repitió con todo de enfado, Ginny quizás ya este mejor pero eso no significa que no le pueda dar una recaída, van a tener que acostumbrarse a que Draco la ama y que son felices juntos y si son tan buenos hermanos dejaran que sea feliz y si ella llega a votar una sola lagrima por el permitiré que lo lastimen (todos sonrieron) pero hoy no y espero que mañana tampoco ahora sigan con sus cosas ellos deben estar por llegar y un segundo después pareció Ron

-Donde esta tu hermana Ronald?

-Aquí, respondió Ginny a su madre con una gran sonrisa

-Uff… por un segundo pensé que no vendrían

-Como crees Molly nos insultas respondió Draco con simpleza _con Ginny de la mano me da confianza no debo soltarla jamás pensó sonriente_

-Ginny sonrió para si misma ante la facilidad que hablaba con su madre pero lo quería ver con los chicos cerca

-Molly solo sonrió y le dio la bienvenida y justo en ese momento alguien interrumpió la escena

-Malfoy bienvenido dijo alguien desde atrás con tono frio

-Gracias Potter dijo Draco desafiante

-Bueno, que hay para comer mamá? interrumpió el momento tenso Ginny

-De todo querida ya que es una comida familiar y ustedes son todos tan especiales a demás no sabia que le gustaría comer a Draco

-No se preocupe por mi Molly yo como de todo con esto abrazo a Ginny por la cintura y sonrió (con esto cierto ojiverde se tenso)

-Bueno iré a terminar todo y salió del salón

-Harry me acompañas a buscar a Hermione? Dijo Ron para salir de aquel momento de miradas de odio

-Desde luego Ron dijo Harry y sin dejar de mirar a Draco desapareció seguido por Ron que dijo vuelvo enseguida

-Que hace Potter aquí cariño? Pregunto Draco volteándose hacia Ginny

-Es como de la familia cariño, no puedo evitarlo y mamá no pudo evitar perdonarlo

-Claro dijo él secamente

-Vamos al jardín? Dijo Ginny mirando con añoranza el jardín de su antiguo hogar

-Claro pecosa

-Estuvieron bastante tiempo afuera ni si quiera cuando Hermione llego con los chicos entraron solo la saludaron desde el jardín y siguieron ahí abrazados sentados en el pasto y sonriendo mientras conversaban

-Ya ni siquiera se levanta a saludar? Dijo indignada Hermione

-No es eso cariño dijo Ron abrazándola es solo que necesitan estar solos y tranquilos luego de tantas cosas sucedidas en este mes debemos entenderla

Hermione se voltió a ver a Ron algo sorprendida por sus palabas diciéndole, una actitud muy madura de tu parte Ronald y con esto se giro hacia Harry diciendo quién es él y que hizo con nuestro Ron Weasley

Ante tal comentario Harry se doblo de la risa y aumento al ver la seño fruncido de Ron observándolos

Increíble, dijo Ron mi propia novia dudando de mi esto es inaudito

Harry lo miro diciendo, lo siento Ron pero es entendible yo también dude que fueras tu por un segundo

-A cenar se escucho la voz de la Señora Weasley en toda la casa y con esto se interrumpió su conversación

-Ya vamos dijo cada quien por su lado

-Engreído

-Mmm, salió de la boca del rubio

-Debemos ir adentro respondió cierta pelirroja

-Debemos respondió con tono de suplica

-La pelirroja solo sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, Nada te va a pasar lo prometo

-Draco abrió los ojos, se levanto, le beso la frente y comenzaron a caminar sonrientes

-Permiso Molly

-Adelante Draco querido

-Todos los hombres Weasley lo quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que hablo Bill

-Puedes sentarte Malfoy, no se dejo de notar el desprecio en la voz pero fue amable

-Gracias Weasley dijo el rubio sentándose junto a Ginny

-Bueno a comer dijo el señor Weasley ya que nadie probaba comida

-Pero no reaccionaron hasta que Draco tomo su tenedor y comenzó a comer

-Esto esta delicioso Molly hablo Draco después de un rato empezada la cena

-Hay cariño no es para tanto decía la Matriarca

-Esta enserio exquisito mamá, siento que hay preferencia dijo Ron como si nada y continuo comiendo

-Y del costado de Ginny se escucho una risa y todos se quedaron fijamente mirando

-Lo siento jajaja es que jajajaj bueno jajajajja preferencia por mi jaja sonó bastante gracioso decía Draco ahogándose de la risa

-Ginny comenzó a reír con él y toda la tensión que había hasta ese momento se rompió volviendo todos los Weasley a la normalidad

-Bien hecho Ron susurro Herms en el oído de su novio

-Ron solo se alzo de hombros y continuo comiendo

-Todos estaban hablando amenamente y riéndose de cada tontería, Draco estaba hablando con los hermanos mayores de Ginny y claro con la pelirroja también ya que aun no se le quitaba el miedo aunque ya se sentía mucho mas tranquilo, el trió dorado por otra parte hablaba con el señor Weasley, Percy se reía junto a los gemelos y la señora Weasley miraba todo tranquila aunque todos seguían dirigiendo miradas furtivas a Draco

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal Malfoy

-Desde luego Weasley, mientras no tenga que ver con el pasado de mi familia desde luego

-No, no es nada de eso, es sobre mi hermanita favorita

-Soy la única que tienes dijo divertida la pelirroja

-Bueno haz la pregunta que tengas, si es sobre ella será una respuesta 100% sincera

-Está bien entonces, Que pretendes con mi hermanita, cuales son tus planes a largo y corto plazo?

-He… bueno…yo… es complicado…pero

-Deja de balbucear engreído que a mi también me interesa esa respuesta

-Draco la fulmino con la mirada pero luego miro directamente a los ojos de Bill pensando bien en sus palabras

-Y cual es tu respuesta, dijo un poco impaciente Charly

-Mis planes a corto plazo son reparar cualquier herida que haya hecho y afirmar la relación y a largo plazo casarme con ella y formar una familia y mis intenciones son amarla, cuidarla y protegerla por siempre simple no creen? Termino con una sonrisa como imaginándose todo

-Bueno dijo Bill un poco sorprendido pero se le quito rápido, me parece perfecto a demás si no cumples somos 7 hombres los que te aremos pedazos

-A mi me gusto tu respuesta así que te apoyare en todo respondió Charly

-Ginny no lo podía creer el jamás pero JAMÁS se había confesado ni dado explicaciones a nadie este era un gran avance y solo atino a tirarse encima de Draco y besarlo suavemente (con la mirada atenta de sus hermanos, y aclaro que de todos porque cuando Bill pregunto todos quedaron en silencio, el ojiverde estaba mas que enojado)

-Bueno pelirroja no es para tanto dijo Draco sacándose a su amada de encima ya que sentía la mirada de todos sobre él

-Lo siento, me emocione se defendió ella

-No importa preciosa dijo besando su frente y luego miro a Bill diciendo y espero que esa respuesta te baste y que sepas que si Ginny derrama una sola lagrima por mi culpa o me mato yo o mi madre se encargara antes que ustedes con lo ultimo sonrió al igual que Ginny

-Esa es la mejor respuesta que pudiste dar Malfoy dijo Ron y le tomo la mano bienvenido a la familia supongo y sonrió

-Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron como si no fuera él menos la pareja

-Muchas gracias Ron dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno creo que llego la hora de irnos, ya pasan de las 12 y mañana tengo una salida importante

-Pero por que no se quedan aquí Draco puede dormir en la habitación de visitas (a creo que no lo había dicho la madriguera fue reconstruida luego de la guerra y bueno es una gran casa)

-He…. No gracias Molly enserio debo volver a casa y así llevo a Ginny a su departamento

-Ginny tu tampoco te quedas?

-No mamá tenemos un compromiso mañana temprano lo lamento

-El compromiso es de los dos, es necesario?

-Si mamá lo es, a demás me puedo quedar cualquier día

-Pero y si te da una recaída, solo saliste hoy del hospital

-No pasara nada Molly ella se quedara protegida alguien se va a quedar con ella

-A si? Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez puesto que Ginny no lo sabía

-Claro que si, sabía perfectamente que no aceptarías quedarte en tu casa y menos en la mía así que compre un elfo domestico y se quedara contigo y si te sucede algo lo sabremos

-Me parece perfecto dijo Molly pero Ginny tenía cara enojo

-A mi no me parece, es mi vida, mi privacidad, es como si me espiaras dijo indignada

-No es así enana respondió Ron, él solo quiere cuidarte y bueno el Elfo te puede ayudar en lo que necesites y es solo en caso que te pase algo que llamara a Draco

-Así es, ese era mi plan

-Esta bien por lo que veo están todos de acuerdo, eso se llama confabulación saben? Pero no importa lo hare porque es lo mejor para mi

-Bueno entonces nos retiramos Ginebra?

-Claro Draco vámonos

-Hasta pronto señores Weasley, chicos nos vemos. Fue un gusto venir muchas gracias por la invitación y por la amabilidad y se despidió con un ligero choque de manos con todos

-Bueno familia nos vemos pronto, los adoro y gracias por comportarse como peronas y no como animales pero no crean que me olvide de lo del hospital mi amenaza sigue en pie (con esto todos tragaron con miedo ante la mirada de la pelirroja) y luego de eso los abrazo a cada uno y se fue hacia la casa de Draco por red Flu

…**.….En la Mansión Malfoy… **

**- **Si quieres puedes quedarte dijo Draco esperanzado

- No sería correcto y lo sabes

- Claro preciosa solo lo estaba intentando

- Lo sé, por eso te ganaste un gran beso

Ella se acerco lentamente, él la tomo por la cintura y se besaron al principio lentamente y luego con pasión con ganas de mas y aunque ambos sabían que debían detenerse pero no lo estaban haciendo...


	13. Alegria y Converzacion

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling ninguno es de mi creación pero si el ambiente en el que se mueven por ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo y que me perdonen por la demora

Cap13

- Ella se acerco lentamente, él la tomo por la cintura y se besaron al principio lentamente y luego con pasión con ganas de mas y aunque ambos sabían que debían detenerse pero no lo estaban haciendo...

-Draco la levanto y ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas.. la apoyo contra la pared del salón, seguían besándose sin pensar en nada más que en la dulce sensación que sentían con las caricias y con el juego de sus lenguas, Ginny tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, con una jugueteaba con su platinado cabello y con la otra lo acercaba mas a ella.. él rodeaba su cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su pierna provocando un gemido por parte de ella, cosa q logro que Draco la acercara aun mas a su cuerpo si era posible…

-Estaban los dos en su mundo, sin pensar donde estaban cosa que notaron en el preciso momento en que Narcisa Malfoy carraspeó desde la puerta del salón.. lo que claramente provoco la separación rápida de estos dos

-Draco soltó a Ginny con cuidado pero rápidamente, tenía el corazón y la respiración acelerada, su rostro tenía una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza… lo que provoco una notoria sonrisa de burla en su madre

-Por otro lado Ginny estaba roja, tanto o mas q su cabello, tenía la vista fija en el piso y no se podía ver su rostro, sentía como si corazón se fuera a salir corriendo de su pecho y estaba comenzando a sentir un leve mareo al pensar en lo que debía creer de ella Narcisa en este momento

- Veo que interrumpí algo, dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Si madre eso acabas de hacer, dijo un Draco algo molesto por la sonrisa de su madre

- Oh… fue la expresión de Narcisa ante la molesta respuesta de su hijo, lo lamento Draco pero no creo que este haya sido el lugar indicado para lo que hacían, además es mi salón dijo bastante mas seria q en un comienzo

- Señora Malfoy lo siento, no debimos, Draco y yo no estábamos pensando nos dejamos llevar, dijo una pelirroja aun con la mirada en el piso y algo temblorosa, no se enfade por favor

-Ginebra no te disculpes entiendo su comportamiento yo también fue joven como ustedes respondió amorosamente Narcisa, y no me llames por mi apellido creí q ya habíamos aclarado eso

-Gin querida oiste a mi madre tranquila dijo Draco volteándose hacia ella y levantando con cuidado su rostro, estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban algo llorosos lo que provoco que Draco la rodeara entre sus brazos y que ella acepto aferrándose al cuerpo de él

- Ginebra… tanteo Narcisa

- Si? Pregunto ella aun rodeada por el abrazo de Draco y sin querer separase de él

- Debes estar tranquila, que no te pasen ideas por tu cabeza yo no estoy pensando nada malo de ti ni de mi hijo, soy tradicionalista pero no tanto

- Con esto Ginny se separo un poco de Draco y miro fijamente a la señora Malfoy y dijo me alegra oírla decir eso, pero aun así no se volverá a repetir

- No? Pregunto un Draco algo ansioso por que sucediera denuevo

- Ginny y Narcisa rieron por el tono en que Draco pronuncio aquel no

- No aquí, agrego Gin mirando a Narcisa y de reojo a su Rubio

- Uff se escucho decir a Draco

- Me parece perfecto Ginebra ahora los dejo y espero no volver a ver esta escena, ni a ti con la cabeza gacha dijo mirando directamente a Ginny, está claro? Los Malfoy siempre llevamos la frente en alto y tu pronto serás uno de nosotros así que debes acostumbrarte

Este comentario tomo por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes pero aun abrazados respondieron

- Si madre, si Narcisa dijieron Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo

Con esto Narcisa se retiro del salón dejando a la pareja mirándose fijamente

-Te llevo a tu departamento Ginebra?

- No, iré por Red Flu si no te molesta

- Claro q no pero me informas apenas te vallas a la cama, de esa forma me quedare mas tranquilo

- Claro te llamare, por cierto como se llama mi nuevo elfo pregunto una sonriente Ginny

- Liz, es una elfa joven a si q no tendrás problema en educarla como mejor te acomode

- Muchas gracias por eso, y también por estar en mi casa e intentar llevarte bien con mi familia fue una gran demostración de tu parte.. iba diciendo esto y se acercaba hacia él, hasta que llego junto a el y susurro en su oído Te Amo Draco, y lo abrazo

- Yo a ti pelirroja dijo besando su nariz y luego sus labios suavemente, aunque nervioso por la declaración de SU mujer

-Me dejas en la chimenea?

- Estas segura de que no quieres que te deje en tu depa?

-Si Draco segura, buenas noches dijo besándolo nuevamente

- Nos vemos pecosa, duerme bien

Se dieron un último beso y Ginny entro en la chimenea diciendo "paraiso" (no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre ya que vive en el ultimo piso y es un gran penhouse)

Ginny Weasley de 23 años llego a su departamento radiante de felicidad, pensando en cierto rubio que había vuelto a su vida hace un mes o realmente 6 meses (como Daniel) y mirando una vieja fotografía de ellos dos que tenia en su habitación sonrío, se puso su pijama para poder soñar por fin en su hogar, claro q antes tomo el teléfono y llamo a Draco

Tititnitnitnit

-Ginny? Pregunto Draco

-Si rubio soy yo, llegue sana y salva, y ahora estoy en mi cama preparada para dormir, asi que buenas noches, descansa

- Tu también pelirroja, nos vemos y con esto se corto la llamada

Luego de la llamada Draco se dirigió al baño se puso un pantalón de pijama y le sonrió a su reflejo, estaba feliz, tenía por fin junto a él a la mujer que amaba y estaba listo para hacer que fuera la mujer más feliz porque ella también lo amaba

**Unos Días Después…**

Draco estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos, y en su compañía estaba su socio y mejor amigo Blaise tirado en el sofá de su oficina leyendo un libro en vez de hacer su trabajo, estaban en esto cuando Zabini se acerco a Draco seriamente

-Draco puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pregunto serio Zabini

-Que quieres Blaise? Pregunto fastidiado Draco

-Supe por tu madre que volviste con cierta pelirroja, y quiero confirmarlo porque no creo que sea posible que aun no le hayas dado aquella información a tu mejor amigo, eso me provocaría un dolor terrible

-Que mejor amigo? Ese que vive en su mundo y vuelve solo a vagar, creo que no lo conozco

-Que resentido querido amigo, desde cuando tan emotivo…. Jajajaja, vamos que tienes para contarme

-N A D A Blaise, tengo que trabajar y tu también ahora hazlo

-No hare nada, hasta que digas algo sobre aquella pelirroja que tanto adorabas o adoras según la información que tengo

-Esta bien Blaise entonces ve hacer nada afuera de mi oficina

-No, seré tan insoportable que me quedare aquí sentado hasta que digas algo

Una hora mas tarde…

-O vamos Malfoy di algo no puedes dejarme así, serias un pésimo mejor amigo

-…

-Te hechizare si no dices nada

-Zabini no me hagas reír, jamás lograrías hacerme daño

-Si, puede que tengas razón pero no puedes defender tus papeles.. incendio pronuncio el morocho directo a los papeles de Draco.

-Aguamenti, pronuncio rápidamente Draco y mirando de frente a Zabini. que acaso eres imbécil… esto es trabajo dijo Draco sulfurado mientras tomaba los papeles empapados y si querías saber algo no lo sabrás esto no hizo más que molestarme y sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio comenzó a reparar los documentos uno a uno

-Bueno tenía q intentarlo, deja eso yo lo hago fue mi culpa y también es parte de mi trabajo dijo algo culpable Blaise

-Al menos te haces responsable

-Si, como no dirás nada, no me queda de otra al fin y al cabo también gano dinero por estos papeles dijo y siguió pronunciado Reparo!

-Hoy en el almuerzo puede que te cuente algo dijo Draco mas calmado y hasta algo divertido por la cara de fastidio que tenia Blaise

-Ok respondió el morocho calmado y continuaron su trabajo sin decir palabra

-Draco son 1:30, te parece si descansamos y vamos por nuestro almuerzo pregunto algo aburrido el morocho

- Estoy a favor de aquella propuesta muero de hambre

- y ya que estamos espero que cumplas lo que dijiste hace unas horas sobre aquella pelirroja

- Quizás Blaise, quizás

Zabini movio la cabeza en señal negativa y abrió la puerta para poder salir pronto de aquella oficina.

Fueron a un bonito local que se encontraba cerca de su empresa, ya eran clientes frecuentes de manera que les dieron una mesa de inmediato

-Y bueno dijo Blaise algo molesto ya que Draco no quería decirle nada

-Y bueno qué? Pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada

-Vamos Malfoy deja el misterio y cuéntame todo

-Que chismoso Blaise nunca lo pensé de ti dijo burlonamente el rubio

El morocho iba a contestar pero llego el mesero a tomar sus pedidos, Draco opto por el menú del día que consistía en filete de cerdo con macarrones, mientras que Blaise pidió filete de pollo y arroz , de beber pidieron un vino con esto el mesero se retiro permitiendo que la conversación continuara

-No me vengas con chistes Malfoy, dijo serio Blaise soy tu mejor amigo DEBO tener aquella información dijo ya desesperado por la curiosidad

-Bueno Zabini que exagerado eres, no te hare sufrir más, recuerdas que te conte que había vuelto a frecuentar a mi pelirroja?

-Claro que lo recuerdo parecías un niño pequeño en navidad dijo Blaise recordando

_**Comienzo FlashBack**_

_-Draco estaba eufórico y a la vez abrumado hace tanto que no la veía y la forma en que la encontró no hizo mas que desear ser parte de su vida nuevamente para cuidarla, protegerla y darle todo el amor que no había podido darle en los últimos 6 años _

_Estaba pensado esto Draco cuando alguien irrumpe en su oficina gritando _

_-Ey Malfoy ponme atención _

_-Que quieres Zabini? Dijo Draco molesto por la interrupción _

_- Uy que humor amigo solo te preguntaba que te sucedía, a que se debe tanta felicidad? Y tú no respondías así que solo atine a gritar _

_-Blaise la vi, otra vez la volvi a ver, la tuve entre mis brazos, la acaricie, la protegí_

_-El morocho estaba totalmente confundido así que pregunto De quien hablas Draco? No entiendo nada de lo que dices pues no se a quien viste de nuevo_

_-A mi pelirroja Zabini a esa pecosa que me volvía loco _

_- A la Weasley _

_-Si, a la misma dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Qué te dijo? Se enfado al verte, se abalanzo en tus brazos, estaba Potter con ella?_

_-No me dijo nada relacionado a nosotros porque sabe que soy yo, tome una poción, haciéndome pasar por otro , y no Potter no estaba con ella, ellos terminaron su relación _

_-Por quien te hiciste pasar? Pregunto el morocho confundido_

_-Por un psicólogo llamado Daniel Melroc _

_-Por qué hiciste eso? Por qué simplemente no fuiste como Malfoy dijo dudoso Blaise_

_-Porque por primera vez tuve miedo, no sabía que diría ella, el como reaccionaria después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que paso, de cómo termino, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para acercarme a ella, ahora el gran problema será cuando deba decirle quien soy en verdad_

_-Solo te queda conquistarla como ese tal Daniel y cuando sea el momento preciso decirle que siempre haz sido tu y todas esas cosas que sientes por ella dijo Zabini sabiamente _

_-Debes tener razón Blaise te hare caso _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Bueno luego de todo aquello han pasado casi 7 meses y bueno le dije a la pelirroja que era yo y bueno esto ocasiono ciertos problemas pero ya se han aclarado

- Ooooooo dijo Blaise luego de un rato de asimilar la historia

- Draco lo miro ceñudo por aquella expresión

- Al notar esto Blaise lo miro y dijo eso quiere decir que han vuelto?

-Si Zabini, ella me disculpo por todo, y aclaramos todos los problemas que tuvimos alguna vez y ahora solo nos queda velar por nuestro presente

- y que hay con Potter

-Que tiene ese idiota que ver aquí

-Bueno es su ex y es como parte de la familia no?

-Ese idiota la quiere recuperar pero ella es mia Blaise, me ama y Potter no puede contra eso haga lo que haga ella desea estar junto a mi

-Te ves muy seguro de aquello dijo Blaise sorprendido

-Claro que si, confió en ella y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para que esta relación siga siempre, no la perderé otra vez Blaise dijo Draco muy seguro y con un brillo especial en su mirada cosa que no dejo de notar el morocho

-Bueno ya que la pelirroja volvió a la familia creo que deberíamos juntarnos otra vez

-Draco lo miro con la ceja alzada preguntando que familia Blaise?

-La nuestra claro dijo Zabini sonriendo, soy como tu hermano

- Claro Blaise lo que digas dijo sonriendo de lado el rubio

_

Bueno se que me he tardado demasiado casi un año en publicar un nuevo capitulo, seguramente notaron que hice algunos cambios a otros capítulos y que por fin llego con un avance espero sinceramente que les guste este cap, no es el mejor de todos pero tiene su magia.

Creo que el fic no durara mucho mas quizás tenga dos o tres capítulos mas o quizás cambie de opinión pero por ahora ese es el plan

Sinceramente les envio mis disculpas por la tardanza y espero disfruten la lectura

Gracias a los que han leído y han puesto su atención en el fic, si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o alguna cosa que no le agrade solo dígalo

Ahora los dejos hasta la próxima

Nos leemos pronto

Bye


End file.
